The Soulless Assassin
by DestroNarok
Summary: Immortality, a way to live forever. Some people think of it as a blessing, a way to live until time itself implodes is a miracle to some people. But everything is like a double-edged sword, it will cut enemies down, but if you aren't careful, you can cut yourself too. Cover Pic by: Windstorm1 in deviantart.
1. Chapter 1: Kill The Mortal

**{Chapter 1}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the frozen tundra of the north. There was a teen, no more then eighteen, sitting on a mountain of dead soldier corpses. They had a face of hopelessness and fear, their bodies mutilated and bisected to halves.

The boy's hair is pure black, almost as dark as the night, and his eyes were a dull gray, almost a dead look in them. He wore a black trench coat with a white undershirt, and a pair of black slacks with white lines on the rims. He also wears a pair of black combat boots with metal studs on the end.

Dangling on his neck was a chain necklace with a white diamond attached to it. On the side, a name was engraved on it, but the letters weren't visible and smudged.

The boy was sitting on his throne of corpses, almost motionless and dead. The cold was unbearable, but he wasn't even bothered one bit. He was already used to it.

After a moment, he finally stood up from his throne and walked away, passing more corpses on his way out of the fortress. Some of the corpses were brutally or painfully killed. There were machines on fire or pulverized to the ground.

There were barrels of gunpowder in one of the corners of the fortress, a trail of the powder leading outside.

The teen was used to it, it was his living after all. He also knew these were the soldiers of one of the most sadistic generals in the Empire.

Like he cared.

He fought stronger and more terrible enemies then that ice flake.

He was requested by a bunch of people to kill the soldiers occupying in this fortess. Some of them were even crying for him to avenge the people the soldiers killed. He of course couldn't just kill those beggers because of a promise.

The teen slowly grasped the necklace on his neck, gently stroking it as if it was alive.

"Don't worry... I'll keep my promise..." The teen said, his voice stoic and devoid of any emotions.

He sighned, already outside of the fortress, with a torch in his hands, their embers pitifully trying to reach the trail of gunpowder under his feet. He raised thet torch high, and dropped it casually.

The torch touched the trail, igniting it to life. The fire ran back into the fortress, while the boy walked away, his job was already done.

The fortress exploded, lighting up the dark blizzard in an inferno of explosives. The structure crumbled on itself, not being able to support the weight by itself anymore. It was a worthy burial for those damn soldiers, buried under a fortess, a place where they belonged.

He didn't blame those soldiers, they were ordered to, they were afraid to say something. Just like him, he was requested to kill them by a bunch of poor people of this country, but this time he wanted to kill them, instead of being afraid of something.

It was a win-win situation for him.

He then heard a growl infront of him. He cracked open an eye, seeing a big wolf infront of him.

There were about a dozen wolves surrounding him, their teeth bare and drolling, they were hungry, smelling the scent of blood on the boy like moths to a light.

The wolves began to circle the boy, trying to find a right time to strike. He was their game for today.

The boy looked around him, being surrounded by danger-beasts weren't on his to-do list. He stretched his arms out, a few pops and cracks were heard in the sea of growls. He was already annoyed that his day was occupied at killing those soldiers, and now he's surrounded by wolves.

He was already tired at this.

One of the wolves let loose a loud howl and pounced behind the boy, going to for his throat for a quick kill. It was only a few inches away, before it was suddenly kicked between the eyes. The kick was so strong that it's eyes popped out of it's sockets and it's brain turned into putty.

The boy lowered his leg, blood on his toes, with a few bits of brain matter on the studs. He leaned back, dodging another pouncing wolf, only inches away from his face. He then raised his leg again, kicking it in it's abdomen, his foot went through the body.

He threw the dead wolf at another one, making it bite on it's dead brethren. But before it could get away, it's head was smashed open by the teen's foot, more blood staining the snow red.

Three wolves down, nine to go.

Three more wolves charged in, trying to use numbers against the boy. But instead of being overwhelmed, he kicked one in the head, another one in the stomach, and the last one on it's legs, making it howl in pain.

The wolf tried to limp away, but it was suddenly grabbed by the tail, and was used as a makeshift club, slamming it on another wolf, making another bloody stain.

The remaining wolves growled, slowly backing away from the teen. He was able to defeat seven of them without a sweat. They were about to run away, but suddenly a lone howl interrupted them.

Their Alpha has arrived.

The wolves backed away, making way for a heavily scarred and larger wolf. It's fangs were bared, it's claws stained with blood by it's earlier battles. One of it's eyes had a large scar over it, making it useless. It's own growls were full of authority, it's opposing size belittled the other wolves.

It was a battle hardened warrior.

And the teen was bored already.

"Finally... I thought you won't ever come out." He said, cracking his knuckles. He pulled out a knife from his coat, hovering it over his open palm. "Let's see if you're worth it?" He then sliced his hand open, letting his blood drop freely into the stained snow.

The wound suddenly closed up, not even leaving a single scar. The blood under the teen began to move, crawling up to his feet, and onto his open palm. It then began to form, making a handle.

The teen grabbed the handle, letting it form into a single bladed sword.

It was made out of his own blood.

The sword's form was constantly wiggling, as if it was still forming. It then finally hardened, making a beautiful single-edged shortsword.

The teen twirled his weapon around, letting it sing around the dark blizzard. He pointed his sword at the Alpha, challenging it to a one-on-one duel.

It undertood and growled at it's pack to leave, letting it fight against the teen alone, without any help whatsoever. The other wolves back away, giving both combatants space to fight.

The teen and the Alpha circled each other, giving few to none openings to each other.

The teen knew that this danger-beast was much older and more experienced among it's pack. He won't give this thing any breathing space whatsoever. He then took the initiative, charging straight at the wolf in a show of incredible speed.

The wolf dodged a slash from the teen, and retaliates by swinging it's giant muscled paws, but the teen dodged them as well. It then tried to bite the teen, but instead of biting on flesh, it bit on pure cold air, and it's head was slammed with the pommel of the sword.

The wolf shook it's head from the daze, it felt it was hit by a super danger-beast. When it's head came, it couldn't see the teen anywhere, seeing only the snow and it's pack. But suddenly it felt it's own neck feel warm, a wet sensation on it.

Before it could understand what was happening, it's head fell off, rolling on the stained snow with more of it's kind's blood. Before it's brain died, it saw that the teen was fast enough to avoid it's sight, going in for a clean and precise strike, a strike which will guarantee a painless and clean death.

The teen twirled his sword around, and then stabbed it into the snow, letting it liquefy and stain the snow redder. The teen turned around, starring at the remaining wolves, he had a face full of boredom, his face stoic as stone.

The wolves felt their instincts screaming at them to run, and so they ran, leaving their brethren's corpses to freeze in the hard blizzard. They didn't looked back, fearing that the teen might catch them and kill them as well, just like their leader.

The teen didn't pursue any of them, letting the wolves escape with their tails behind their legs. He then released a sigh, and began carrying the corpses. He piled all of them over each other. He pulled out a bottle full of alcohol, he took a small sip, tasting the bitter drink. He threw the bottle at the pile, smashing it and letting it drip on the corpses.

He then pulled out a small box of matches, lighting one and then throwing it into the pile, setting it ablaze. He dropped to his knees and prayed a simple prayer, giving those who fallen against him respect.

After the prayer, he stood up and watched, letting the fire devour everything in it's sight. The embers dancing around him, with the blizzard breeze blowing his trench coat. When the fire ended, only ashes were left from the pile.

Done with the small funeral, the boy turned around and left, dissapearing into the dark blizzard.

On a small hill near the fortress, two soldiers saw everything. From conquering the fortress, to burning those wolves to ashes. They were slack-jawed, a mere teen was able to defeat the personal army of the most sadistic general in the Empire.

Both of them looked at each other, nodding to themselves.

They need that boy in the Revolutionary Army.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"Dying is relieving, and isn't a punishment."_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author: Sup, was bored and made a fanfic about an oc.**

 **Okay, in all seriousness. I saw that there weren't a lot of AgK fanfics, so I tried my hand on one. Just hope this one does better, then my other ones. So hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Oh, and I want you guys try to guess my Oc's Teigu as the story goes on, just the abilites. If you find out what are those abilities, then you guys would understand what he can do.**

 **P.S: If you don't like, then don't read. That's all, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kill The Beast

**{Chapter 2}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Capital, a place where dreams come true and where bumpkins seek fame and fortune, especially a pervert who wants to make a self-proclaimed harem.

But all of that is just a hoax, an act to lure unsuspecting victims into this cesspool of evil corruption. No fame or fortune could be found in land, only death and eternal suffering. In a sense, the Capital could very be a second hell to bumpkins or the poor people of the city.

While it's a paradise to the noble and rich, right before they go straight to hell for their sinful crimes. No matter how bad the crime is, murder, rape, drug, slavery, hell even cannibalism, as long as you have the money, the guards will turn a blind eye to you, while you gorge yourself in your sick fetishes.

And in the middle of all that corruption, stands the most evil, ruthless, and disgusting man in the entire world, Prime Minister Honest. He stands beside the Emperor, who is a mere naive child, unbeknownst of all the corruption surrounding him.

Honest controls the boy like a puppet with sweet and innocent suggestions, making lies about how the people of his country are happy on how the child runs the Capital. But in truth, this country is falling apart, slowly eating in on itself, decaying on it's own rotting corpse.

If any of the older rulers of this country saw the state of the Empire, they would immediately kill themselves in shame, seeing their precious country fall before their very eyes.

Even though almost all of the people in the country lost hope for any salvation, a few brave ones stood up from the cesspool, challenging the country's rule over them. At first this group composed of a few people, but overtime, more people began to join, some wanting to change the Empire, while others wanting revenge and nothing more. But all of them had one goal in mind, a single goal that drives them to fight to the very last man.

To kill Prime Minister Honest in the most brutal and painful way as possible.

This army was called the Revolutionary Army, an army full of brave and hopeful souls, praying for a better future for their children and the ones to come.

It was really pitiful to say the least.

People, or more specifically humans, have a defense mechanism inside them. If their in danger or in harm, they either fight, or take flight. It was a natural instinct for the people to make dumb and thoughtless decisions, as long as their safe and satisfied, they won't care, and if one of them gets an upper hand, they won't hesitate to use that to their advantage.

Humans are selfish and greedy in nature. That's what he learned in his whole life.

The teen was laying behind a moving carriage. He was heading to the Capital, he needed to find something out, after years being gone. He was lucky enough to get a free ride from a passing carriage.

The driver said they were about third of the way in, having traveled for several days in. The driver was hoping to sell his goods at the Capital, thinking of it as a way to raise more money, basically he was another country bumpkin.

The teen didn't care, as long as the bumpkin goes to the Capital. Think of it as a lesson for him to never trust, or even go near that cesspool of corruption.

The carriage suddenly stopped, waking the teen from his day dreaming. He looked outside, making sure not to be seen. He saw a little boy with orange hair sitting in the middle of the road, crying in fear. The driver quickly dropped down and went to the boy, wanting to help him.

But the teen knew this was just a ruse, hearing the trees around them rustle, almost unnoticeable to anyone except him. He knew what was going to happen, he saw it in the child's tear filled eyes.

He saw no fear nor sadness, only betrayal in those eyes.

"Oi kid, are you alright?" The driver asked, trying to calm the crying boy down. But suddenly an arrow pierced the poor driver's shoulder, making him scream in agony and drop to the floor.

The boy, who was crying, stood up and wiped away his tears, showing a crazed sadistic smile. "I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Driver." The boy innocently said, pulling a knife out of his shirt.

The boy grabbed the driver's hair and placed his knife against the man's neck, while men dressed in armor or rags began to pour out from the surrounding trees. They had sadistic grins and smiles on, with weapons from either knives to slabs of metal.

The carriage was surrounded by damn bandits.

"W-What?! W-Who are yo-!" The driver felt the knife being pressed deeper, almost drawing blood.

"Shut the hell up, old man!" A tall bandit exclaimed, wearing more armor and held a better sword then the others. He was probably the leader. "Now, we're here to... liberate your goods for the greater good." He said, a grin on his lips. "So, any objections?"

The driver tried to say something, but he felt the knife drawing blood, almost threatening him to say something, or they'll paint the ground with his blood. In the end, the driver shook his head, saying nothing with fear in his eyes.

"Good, now, search the carriage for anything. If there are any women inside, give them to me first." The leader ordered, licking his tongue.

Two of the bandits went behind the carriage, taking a look inside. But they didn't expect to see a teen, sitting on the far end of the carriage, almost motionless and dead.

They thought the driver was some sick cannibal or something, so they ignored the body. But they didn't see the small puddle of blood behind the boy, slowly twitching to the boy's hand.

The leader was busy watching his boys kick the living crap out of the poor driver, laughing in sadistic joy. Then suddenly two of his bandits were abruptly kicked out of the carriage, sporting bruises and wounds all over their bodies.

"You all should leave, before I change my mind."

All of the bandits, including the leader, saw a teen standing on top of the carriage, holding a pristine red shortsword.

It took a full minute before all of the bandits began to laugh out loud, but the leader saw the teen's eyes. It sent hundreds of shivers up his spine, he saw it in the boy's cold hard eyes.

They were full of experience of a battle hardened warrior.

"Really?! Don't you know who we are?! We're the road-side bandits! And you're just a kid, surrounded by adults! What chance do you have against u-!"

The bandit who was talking was hit with a knife, digging deep in his eye. The knife was so precise, it destroyed the eye and brain in one throw. The bandit wasn't able to understand before he dropped dead on the floor, painting the ground red.

The bandits were too busy gawking at their friend's death, that they didn't notice that the boy's sword shifted into a red javelin. The teen then threw the javelin at three bandits who were perfectly lined up, impaling them through the chest and destroying their hearts.

The remaining bandits were able to knock themselves out of their stupor, and tried to jump the kid, clumsily holding their weapons. But instead of hitting flesh or blood, they hit nothing but air. They were confused, and tried to find the teen.

One was bold enough to look up, and when he turned his head, he saw a foot before his whole skull turned into mashed brain matter.

The teen was standing on top the standing headless corpse of the bandit, using only one foot. The bandits tried to swing their weapons at the kid, but he kicked the body at them, knocking them off the carriage.

The teen landed on the ground, holding one of the discarded axes of the bandits. He then threw the axe at a charging bandit, hitting straight in the skull, almost splitting the head in half.

The teen then sidestepped another charging bandit, and kneed him in the abdomen, breaking his ribs and lungs. He elbowed the bandit, also breaking his spine in half. He grabbed the man by the arm and swung him at another bandit, showing a great display of strenght.

He was able to take out about almost half of the bandits, their blood on the ground surrounding him.

And he still had that dead and bored look in his eyes.

The remaining bandits regrouped around their leader, they were shaking in fear, unable to maintain a proper stance. Whenever the boy took a step forward, the bandits took a step back, fearing their lives.

"S-Stay back! O-Or else we'll-!"

"You'll what?" The boy interrupted their leader, his tone stoic and stone-cold. "I know you know that you didn't have a chance at the start, right?" He asked, pulling another knife out of his coat.

The leader felt his heart almost stopped, he unconsciously took a step back. He wasn't looking at a boy! Hell, it wasn't even human!

"Well, you guys better leave before you guys die." He said, slicing his palm open, letting his blood drip on the floor.

"W-What?! Why would we run away from a kid like you?!" A bandit boldly declared, sweat trailing on his brow. "You can't kill us! We're-!"

"I didn't say I was the one going to do the killing..."

The bandits were confused, what did he mean by that. Then suddenly the ground began to rumble, breaking the soil underneath them. A pair of sharp teeth sprouted out of the ground, surrounding all of them.

They tried to escape, but the teeth chomped them into bloody pieces, painting the road with more blood and gore. Two heavily armored arms sprouted out of the ground, pulling a giant cockroach like dragon out of the ground.

It was an Earth Dragon, a type of Danger-Beast that likes to bury itself in the dirt.

"I was referring to the Danger-Beast." The teen used his blood to make another red javelin. He then threw the weapon straight at the Earth Dragon's gaping maw, piercing right through it's skull.

The Danger-Beast gave out a deafening roar before it dropped dead on the road. The javelin embedded in the Dragon's skull melted, turning into liquid and dissapearing into the puddles.

The boy and the driver gawked, forgetting about their current situation. The teen walked up to the boy, letting the driver run inside the carriage to hide.

The boy tried to run, but instead he accidentally stumbled on his footing, falling face first on the ground, knocking himself out cold.

The teen raised an eyebrow at this, and then simply shrugged it off. He began to gather all of the bodies into a pile, and then lighting it on fire. He did a simply prayer and moved on, grabbing the small boy and placing him inside the carriage with the driver.

The driver was about to protest, but the teen gave him a simply. The driver felt almost all of his bones shake under the teen's gaze, and complied, letting him and the small boy ride on his carriage.

The rest of the way was full of silent, only the trees and air made any sound.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A lot of people might think holding a small unconscious child might be a little suspicious and weird, but not in the Capital it isn't. There are more rapists and child traffickers then all of the orphanages in the world combined.

The Capital was indeed a cruel place, second only to Hell itself.

"Gotta find somewhere for this kid to rest, or he'll bring attention on myself..." The teen muttered to himself

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found an inn and tried to register. But sadly, he forgot he didn't have any money on him, which made the owner kick him back into the streets.

"Damn, forgot about that..." The teen groaned, still carrying the small child on his shoulders.

It took him a little longer before he decided to take him to the local park, placing him on a nearby bench to rest on. The teen sat next to the sleeping child, leaning on him as a makeshift pillow.

The kid had a peaceful look in his face, a face that wasn't anything like before, one full of malice and negativity.

Even though he didn't show any emotions, he knew the kid wasn't like this before. He almost pitied him, seeing a small innocent child corrupted from poverty and weakness. It almost made him sick.

But unfortunately, he was pretty much used to it by now.

The teen leaned back on the bench, letting his mind wander off while he began to gently stroke the small child's head. He began to remember his old life, the earlier days of his life, the promise he won't ever forget as long as he lives.

 _"Tamashi... Please promise me, you won't ever do something without a good reason, and remember to keep on living happy... as long as you can, please..."_

"I promise... Yuki. I will..." Tamashi muttered, stroking his pendant slowly and gently.

When he finally came, he noticed that it was already dark, the moon being high up in the sky, staring back at him with it's almost comforting shine. He looked around, seeing no one but him and the small kid.

Then suddenly he felt something shifting next to him, almost shaking. Tamashi looked beside him, seeing the small child shivering in the night, freezing from the cold air of the night.

Tamashi took off his black trench coat, covering the small child with it like a blanket. The kid clung to the makeshift blanket, snoring peaceful while sporting a small smile on his delicate face.

Tamashi continued to gently stroke the kid's delicate hair, it was almost like a scene with the older brother comforting their younger sibling.

He was about to close his eyes to continue his reminiscing, but suddenly he heard too pairs of footsteps, running along the tiles of the park.

Tamashi looked infront of him, seeing two girls with really colorful clothing, slightly panting from running. They were in the middle of the park, not even noticing him, as if they were trying to hide or something.

But the most eye-catch feature was what they were carrying.

One had a giant pair of metal scissors.

While the other one had a giant metal gun on them.

He knew these weren't normal weapons, nor they weren't normal people. He could smell the blood on the purple girl's scissors, something that was recently used.

"Phew! Thanks for the cover, Sheele. Never thought that dumbass had a lot of guards on him." The pink girl thanked, while the purple one nodded with their glasses shining from the moon's reflection.

They were about to move on, but suddenly another girl, this time with auburn hair, dropped down from a tree, with a small dog tied to a collar. Her face was covered with her hair, showing only her mouth.

"So... You're Sheele from Night Raid?" She asked, a grin full of sadistic pleasure turning her lips instantly. "Finally! I have found the evildoers of the Night! My name is Seryu Ubiquitous! And I will deliver justice on you!" Seryu laughed, a laugh full of demented and twisted pleasure.

Tamashi cursed under his breath, carrying and hiding the small kid behind some concealed bushes. He didn't expect for a skirmish to happen in the park, especially with three of those users in it!

The small dog began to change, growing bulging grotesque muscles. The girl pulled out a whistle and blew it, making a loud deafening sound.

"Shit! She called for reinforcements! Sheele, we need to get out of here before this whole park gets flooded with soldiers!" Pinky exclaimed, aiming her gun at the big disgusting dog, while Sheele pointed her huge scissors at the owner.

"You will all face justice! Koro, sick 'em!" Seryu ordered, pulling a pair of tonfas.

The dog let loose a roar and charged at Sheele, opening it's huge maw to show hundreds of sharp teeth. The purple girl sidestepped the beast and sliced open a side of it's face, painting some of the ground in red.

The beast stumbled on it's path, with a giant gash on it's face, showing it's teeth. But instead of staying down, it stood up and it's previous wound began to heal, sealing up as if nothing happened.

"Sheele! That thing's an organic Teigu! It won't go down until you destroy it's core!" The pink girl reminded, shooting at the giant regenerating dog.

"Or if you kill it's user." Sheele coldly stated, charging at the auburn-haired girl, intent of killing her.

Seryu cursed under her breath, using her tonfas to defend herself, while her dog was fighting the pink gunner.

Tamashi was just watching, his lifeless eyes looking for a way out. He can't do anything with a kid on him. He then heard something squirming, he looked behind him to see the kid waking up. But before the kid did anything, Tamashi covered his mouth, making sure to silent him.

"Be quiet, or we'll be found." Tamashi said, hushing the small child.

The kid's eyes were wide in fear, feeling incredibly scared of possible being held captive by the one who killed his group with almost no effort. Without saying a word, the boy nodded in fear, feeling their spine tingle with fear.

Tamashi slowly removed his hand, making sure the boy didn't make a single sound. He nodded and returned to watching the fight.

He saw the auburn girl on the ground, their arms sliced off by the purple one, while the dog was still fighting the pink gunner.

But the auburn girl screamed one word that literally changed the battle to her favor.

"Koro! Berserk mode!"

The dog then began to change, growing more muscles and turning a shade of red, it's teeth were sharper then before. It looked exactly like a hound of hell itself. It gave out a deafening roar, forcing almost everyone to cover their ears.

It then grabbed the off-guard pink gunner, using it's enhanced strenght to crush her bones to dust.

The pink gunner screamed in pain, feeling her entire body break. But before she could be killed, Sheele ran to them and sliced off the dog's entire arm, freeing her comrade.

"T-Thanks for the save, Sheele..." The pink gunner thanked, holding her broke arm.

But suddenly, the purple-haired one felt something pierce through her chest, splattering some of her blood.

The auburn girl was standing up, with a smoking barrel in her twisted smile.

"Justice shall be served!" She exclaimed, laughing like a through madwoman.

Koro took the chance of lunging at the paralyzed Sheele, only wanting tear her apart with it's rows-upon-rows of teeth.

Sheele saw this, but before she was going to be bit in half, she smiled at the pink gunner. A simple full of forgiveness.

Tamashi saw the smile, something making his dead heart make a low beat. That smile was somehow familiar to him, it was something that he wanted to protect.

 _"Thank you, Tamashi... For everything..."_

Then suddenly he _moved_ ,

And kicked the beast in the face, hitting it off course.

It happened so quickly that everyone had to blink to process what just happened.

A boy, probably in his teens, appeared out of nowhere and kicked the auburn-haired girl's dog in the face, a kick strong enough to hit it off course and cave half of it's face in, and made it crash into a nearby tree.

Seryu had to take a step back and shake her head in confusion. One minute, Koro was about to bite off half of the Night Raid whore's torso, and the next, theres a teen, kicking her partner of justice in the face!

She unconsciously gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. "Koro! Sick that evildoer for associating with the bad guys!" She ordered, feeling angrier then before.

Her pet began to stand up, after being knocked into a tree. But when it's angry eyes landed on the young teen, it's eyes instantly widened, and began to softly whimper. As if the Organic Teigu was asking for forgiveness.

"... Don't worry, Heka... I know you need to follow orders... I won't take it against you..." Tamashi said, a bittersweet smile on his lips. Then instantly his eyes hardened with a cold glare. He pulled out a knife from his pants and cutted himself, letting his blood drop to the floor. "But that doesn't mean I won't go easy on you..." He coldly stated.

Seryu didn't why, but she felt her own spine tingle, seeing the boy's gaze made her alert, made her want to hide behind something to avoid those eyes of his.

What was going on?!

"Koro! I said attack! Now!" She shouted, but her voice seemed to crack a bit.

The beast gave out another monstrous roar, louder then the last one. It charged straight at the teen, with it's meaty fist reared back. But instead of hitting something, it hit nothing but air. It suddenly felt all of it's limbs fall off, leaving it on the floor with bloody stumps.

Tamashi landed next to the laying Sheele, holding a single-edged shortsword in his hand.

"... Sheele, correct?" Tamashi asked. The purple haired one nodded, her eyes widened from the boy's insane speed. "... Can you do me a favor?" He pointed at the bushes. "There's a small child hiding behind those bushes. I need you to do is to take the kid with you and run as far as you three can, can you do that?" He asked, reaching his arm to her.

Sheele grabbed him arm, which is pretty muscular for his size, and pulled herself up. She then nodded, "... Yes, yes I can... But what about you?" She questioned worried about the teen's safety.

"No need to worry, cause'..." Out of nowhere, Imperial troops began to pour in the park, surrounding all of them with sheer number alone. "I can take care of myself." Tamashi's sword began to change in a javelin, he then threw it at a group of soldiers, piercing and blowing them out of the way, making a perfect pathway for them. "Now go... Before we get surrounded again." He stated.

Sheele nodded, adrenaline running through her veins to prevent the pain and fatigue overcoming her. She grabbed the pink gunner's arm and took the kid away, even by force. They then left, leaving Tamashi surrounded by Imperial guards and a Teigu user.

"That was indeed a noble act! But justice will always prevail!" Seryu exclaimed, using the gun in her mouth to shoot at the teen. While her pet charged at him.

Tamashi effortlessly dodged the bullets, while ducking under the Organic Teigu's strong swings. He then grabbed a charging soldier and threw him at the beast.

Koro grabbed the soldier and torn him in half, painting itself with more blood. It then swung a massive right hook, but instead of hitting the teen, it accidentally hitted three more Imperial soldiers, completely tearing their torsos off.

Like it cared. The soldiers were like damn ants to it!

Tamashi jumped over another swing and retaliates with a mid-air roundhouse kick to the face, letting half of the beast's cheek cave in. He then landed infront of it and kicked it in the middle of it's abdomen.

Koro choked out blood, feeling it's organs regenerate from the attack. It tried to grab the black-haired teen, but like last time, it only caught nothing but air. It then felt both of it's eyes pierced with something sharp, blinding it with it's own blood. It roared in agony, swinging it's arms around in blind pain.

Tamashi landed behind the blind rampaging beast, who was currently blindly killing it's own allies. Having manifested two javelins to blind the beast was already taxing on him, but after a small breather, he was fine as if nothing happened.

He turned to an angry Seryu, her face beyond pissed and twisted.

"You think this is over?! Justice will always prevail! And you are no exception!" She screamed, using all of her ammo to shoot at the bored teen.

But instead of dodging, Tamashi stood there, letting the bullets hit him.

He was hit directly in the head, blood splattering on the ground like wet paint.

The body then dropped like a hard board, making a loud thud. Everyone was silent even the rampaging Koro stopped, after letting his eyes regenerate

Seryu slowly smiled, letting out a twisted and sadistic laugh. "I told you so, Night Raid! All will fall before the Empire's justice! And after my pet eats your rotting corpse, I'm going to find those runners and let him eat them to-!"

"You talk too much..."

That single phrase made everyone silent once again, but this time in fear. Everyone felt a silent chill run up their spines, even Koro felt it's neck fur rise up.

The body began to twitch, it's feet standing firmly on the ground. It then used it's feet to lift the entire body up, in an almost creepy fashion. The head was bleeding freely, a bullet hole in the middle of it's forehead, blood slided down the body's face.

Seryu then saw something metal drop infront of the standing body. Her eyes twitched downwards, and what she saw made her eyes widened in disbelief.

It was a metal bullet with blood on it.

It was _her_ bullet.

The bullet wounds on Tamashi instantly healed, not even leaving a single scar on his body. He then slowly walked up to a discarded Teigu on the ground, grabbing it without anyone protesting. He strapped the giant scissors on his back.

"I think that's far enough..." He turned to look at a shell shock Seryu, his gaze devoid of any emotions. "... I honor you for your skill, but it'll take more then a bullet to take me down..." He said, his tone made Seryu's knees feel weak.

Without any warning, he grabbed a small ball inside his pockets and threw it in the ground. It then exploded in a cloud of extremely thick smoke, covering the whole area in it. And when it finally cleared, the teen was nowhere to be seen, including the Teigu.

Seryu dropped to her knees, a face full of hopelessness in her eyes. She shot him directly at his brain, and yet he just shrugged it off as if nothing happened. Tears began to fill her eyes. She failed her master, her master Ogre. How could she live with that! She was scared and helpless. She couldn't even kill one of them, and she lost both of her arms in the process.

But the most haunting thing that happened was, those eyes of that teen. It was like gazing into the bottomless void.

And she knew... He was holding back, not even taking her an inch seriously.

Then suddenly she remembered her master, the professor, even his father. If they were here, they would be incredible disappointed. She was a warrior of justice, and justice always prevailed over all!

Seryu raised her face to the sky, eyes full of conviction and determination. She released a scream, a scream full of anger and sadness. She will make that damn evildoer and his compains pay for their crimes in cold blood.

On that day forward, Seryu trained herself to the literal bone, even wanting to make inhumane upgrades on herself by her doctor.

Justice will prevail! And she will make sure of that or die trying.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"I don't think your Teigu's cool... I think it's more then a blessing..."_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AUTHOR: Sup! Here for another chapter of Soulless Assassin. Now, I want to ask any of you on what's wrong with the world of AgK's people, particularly their physical potential. Like seriously! Akame can run faster then a speeding bullet, and Bulat was strong enough to bisect a beffy guy in half! Even without their Teigus they can do serious damage. I sometimes think if their superhumans or they needed to adapt against city wreaking Danger-Beast. Neither way, I think this anime is awesome as crap!

P.S: I'm following the anime and not the manga. I might use some of the characters but thats that.


	3. Chapter 3: Kill The Doubt

**Hello! Sorry being inactive for a while. School was being such a dick to me for these couple of weeks, putting assignments online instead of writing the crap on paper or something. So enough of my ranting, let's go on with the story... After these QAs of course!**

 **VladImpaler: I never actually said I didn't like the anime, in fact, I love the crap out of it, probably one of the best animes so far.**

 **klim770: I actually have a lot of reasons for taking the kid with him, but the most logical one is this: Will you really leave a poor defenseless child in a forest full of Godzilla-size monsters? Plus, I actually thought of killing them by suffocation, but I didn't want to have poor old Tamashi be a villain from the start, now would I?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 3}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teigus, weapons created by the best blacksmiths and craftsmanship. These weapons were created by the very first Emperor of the Empire, in hope of ensuring the safety of everything he worked for up until now.

These weapons were made out of Super-Class Danger-Beasts, monsters that can destroy entire nations if they want to. They were hunted down and made into powerful weapons of destruction and salvation.

But not all Teigus are almighty. They can still break and shatter like other weapons. These Teigus either take form of weapons, equipment, or even living beings. Only the most mightiest of warriors can wield these one-man army weapons, even if they were able to wield them, they still need to be careful of using these. Teigus need a large amount of physical and mental fortitude to be able to use. Overuse can be either from permanent damage to the body and mind, or even death.

The wielders of these weapons aren't the ones who pick the weapon. The weapons are the ones who pick their user, by compatibility, but the first impression of the Teigu is the most important part of wielding one. It is possible to wield multiple Teigus, but this method of wielding will ensure one's death or if their lucky enough, only permanently damage their bodies.

The most important thing to know about these Teigus is. There is one iron-clad rule among Teigu-users: If two users face off with each other with killing intent, only one can leave alive, and no one has ever broken this rule.

Not until now.

Sheele, a member of the most notorious group in the Empire, survived an encounter and lived to tell the tale. She was so close to death, but a teen came out of nowhere and saved her life. She was a bit shaken but incredibly grateful for him.

But when he ordered her to run, she immediately wanted to protest, but that look of his, those eyes of his, scared her. As if she was looking at a dead corpse instead of a living person. Plus, she would only be a hindrance. She was shot at the chest, only a few inches away from her heart.

So, she obliged, and ran, taking Mine and the kid behind the bushes. She took one last glance before they left, and what she saw made her awestruck.

He's strength and speed was mind blowing. He could probably beat Bulat and Akame in their own game, yet as if he wasn't being serious about the fight.

And when they were finally out of the Capital, they immediately reported this to their boss, but not before knocking the kid and locking him inside a room.

They can't take any chances with the kid, especially with two of their members injured.

So, here she was in the base's infirmary, resting while her wound in her chest was healing. Lubbock told her not to go anywhere not until she was fully healed. She still can't forget that night in the Capital's park.

She was almost killed and Mine broke her hand at last night's mission, then a teen came out of nowhere and saved them in the nick of time. And the worst part was, she forgot to grab her Teigu in her shock, the Empire probably has it now.

And with all of that, she still didn't get the teen's name.

Sheele released a tired sigh, "... Why can't I do something right for just once...?" She asked herself with a frown.

The door opened, showing a familiar pink girl with a sling on of her arms. She then smiled at Sheele warmly. "Hey, Sheele. You okay?" She asked, sitting on a chair beside the purple girl's bed.

Sheele nodded, a smile on her lips. "Yes I am. Thanks for asking, Mine."

Mine sighned in relief. She was afraid of losing a close friend. The bullet was only an inch away from piercing Sheele's heart, plus the adrenaline only numbed the pain.

Sheele had to carry both of them back, plus the little brat that keeps banging on the door while screaming for help.

Damn brat still kept calling her a flat-chested loli every time she gave them food.

Mine shook her head, feeling an early migraine coming in. "Well, looks like I have wanted posters pinned up everywhere in the Capital now." She sighned, frustrated that she can't ever shop for clothes after that damn stunt. "Plus that guy that saved us last night. Looks like he somehow escaped and got a wanted poster of himself too."

Sheele suddenly brightened, hearing the teen was possibly alive and well. Maybe she could give him her thanks for saving them, or maybe get him to join the Revolutionary army if possibly.

"But the weirdest thing is..." Mine pulled a piece of paper out of her dress, a picture of a teen. "He somehow got the attention of some of the higher ranked officers and nobles in the Capital. They even gave him a nickname and everything." She explained, giving the paper to her friend.

Sheele read the paper, saying the contents out load. "The Blood Assassin, a bounty of one thousand gold pieces. Found dead or alive. He is considered armed and dangerous. Killed a dozen imperial soldiers and escaped a Teigu-user." She read out loud, raising a brow at the picture.

It was almost nowhere accurate to the real person. The face seemed to be intentionally made to be scary, he even has fangs and horns coming out of his head, with the tongue sticking out like a snake. In short, it was basically a look of someone totally different. But Sheele knew this was that teen's bounty.

"I know. That picture is way too off from the original." Mine deadpanned. "Wonder what was in the person's mind when they drew that?" She thought out loud.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the local barracks of the Capital, an insane Seryu was drawing upon drawings of pictures of a certain black-haired teen. Using her new metal prosthetics to good use by drawing in insane speeds.

"The people must know of the evil that is the Blood Assassin!" She dropping another stack of newly drawn papers on a nearby table, scaring the other soldiers. She then grabbed two more stack of blank papers and continued to draw. "For justice!" She exclaimed, going even faster then before.

Her pet, Koro, was helping her by loading mountains upon mountains of papers on her table.

On that day, the Empire experienced one of the worst paper crisis in history because of a certain insane officer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mine shook her head of the thought. Maybe the guy was bored or something?

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you that the others went out. So, that means that the only ones left are us, the boss, and the... kid..." She loudly grumbled in frustration. "Why did we have to bring that brat again?"

"W-Well, I'm really sorry, Mine. But that boy last night told me to bring them." Sheele apologized, feeling guilty of it.

Mine simply waved it off with a sigh. "No need. We got nothing else to do but recover. Atleast we got something do before the others come back or something..." She grumbled under her breath.

Sheele nodded, understanding their situation. "Wonder how's that teen doing?" She said out loud, getting a weird look from her friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A certain coatless teen held back a strange urge to sneeze.

He was wandering in a forest, a giant pair of scissors strapped on his back for safe keeping. Without his coat, he showed a bit of his developed muscles under his white shirt.

He was currently trying to find that purple girl from last night by following a strong smell of perfume.

And that perfume smelled like strawberries for some odd reason.

"... How much perfume did that pink girl put on?" He mumbled. The forest was currenly tainted by that particular smell, like he minded, it only served to his advantage.

He was going to return the Teigu to Sheele and take the kid and his coat back with him. He was thinking of leaving that kid in a nearby orphanage or village somewhere, but after seeing what the people of land were now. He can't take any chances.

Especially what happened to the last three he left alone.

 _'... I still can't believe their parents would sell them like property... The world has really changed since I left...'_ He thought to himself.

He then sensed something surrounding him. He was hearing a lot of movement around him, but they were trying to be quiet. So he ignored it, and continued to his journey.

He heard something traveling fast in the air. He grabbed the arrow mid-air, only inches away from piercing his skull. It was coated in some green blood, and when it drip to the floor it burned right through the ground.

"Uh, damn! He caught it boss!"

"Shut your damn mouth! He might have heard us!"

"I think that's too late for that." Tamashi broke the arrow in two between his hands. "Come out and show yourselves, before I force you..." He coldly demand.

For a moment nothing happened, until a man wearing clothes akin to a bandit and a tribal men. He was bold and had mocha-brown skin, a large scimitar strapped to his back.

"Well shit! Looks like we won't have to be subtle with this one. Right, boys!" He shouted behind him. More men wearing the same clothing as him emerged from the forest, holding different kinds weapons.

"Who and why are you following me?" Tamashi demanded, looking at the assumed bandits surrounding him.

The supposed leader laughed out loud, finding the whole situation funny. "Do you really think you're in any position to make demands?!" He laughed, "To answer yer question." He grabbed his weapon and pointed it at the teen, or more precisely, the Teigu strapped behind him. "We know that's a weapon made by the First Emperor, something called a 'Togo' or 'Tanga'."

"... It's called a Teigu..."

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! The point is..." The leader wore a sinister grin. "We're taking that weapon off yer hands, including that bounty on yer head!" He exclaimed, running at the teen with his scimitar.

Tamashi sidestepped the swing and retaliates with a strong roundhouse kick, strong enough to push the leader back without killing him, but strong enough to shatter his entire nose to pieces.

The leader sailed through the air, crashing into a large tree. They then heard a loud crack on impact. The leader slowly slumped over, falling unconscious from all the pain he was feeling.

The bandit group blinked their eyes, finding a hard time to process what just happened. One second their boss was charging at the kid with his scimitar only inches away from decapitating the teen. And the next, they see their said leader crash into a tree, possibly breaking something important in his back.

"... Looks like I accidentally broke his spine. Hope it doesn't paralyze him or anything." Tamashi turned to the other bandits, who were still staring at their unconscious leader. "You all better take him back, or he'll die from internal bleeding. Now, I'll be going now before..."

"You bastard!"

Tamashi sidestepped a charging bandit. He then sticked out his foot, making the bandit trip and smash his face on a conveniently placed rock, smashing his nose to pieces and breaking a few teeth.

"I'll repeat myself. Take your friends and leave... Before I lose my patients." He said, grabbing the giant scissor's handle. He pulled it out and stabbed it into the ground, warning them to stay back.

But they took it as a challenge instead.

All the bandits roared, charging at the teen all at once with their weapons held high.

Tamashi sighned in annoyence, pulling the Teigu out of the ground and then dragging it along the ground. "Why does this generation always act headstrong...?" He muttered to himself, beginning the bloodbath.

He dodged a swing and retaliates with bisecting the bandit in the middle, splitting him into two. Tamashi then swung the giant pair of scissors around, cutting down three more of them, painting the ground redder with every swing and cut.

He was a tornado of blades, bisecting or amputating everything in his path, to the point of the Teigu glowing a dark aura in his hands.

Tamashi stopped his attacks, jumping back to gain some distance with the bandits. He stared at the giant scissors, seemingly trying to calm it down. "Don't worry. I'll bring you back to your master, just put up with me for a few more minutes..." He whispered to it, showing some emotions to it.

The dark aura around the Teigu slightly subsided, calming down for a bit. As long as it gets to be with it's master.

Tamashi turned back to the bandits, noticing more were coming from the forest.

They might have brought their whole tribe to kill him.

"Hah! You can't take us all on!" An arrogant bandit laughed, raising his axe to strike the teen with his guard down.

Tamashi parried the attack and bisected the bandit in half, slicing through the axe and everything. The body dropped to the ground, painting the floor with more of the red stuff.

"... Sorry, but I don't have time for this." Tamashi declared, raising the scissors over his head. A bright glow enveloped everything in the area, blinding every single one of them.

Everyone heard screams of pain and blood spilling from all the light. When everything subsided, everyone was either dead or missing a limb or two. In the middle of everything, Tamashi brandished the scissors, getting rid of all the blood on the metal, he then sheated it back into his back.

He turned to the injured, looking at them with his lifeless gaze. They screamed in fear, scurrying away with the injured or leaving their weapons behind, scared for their own lives.

Tamashi didn't give chase, instead he sighed, gathering all of the bodies in the area, stacking them into another pile of corpses. He then burned them to ashes, giving them a simple prayer before moving on.

But before he could turn around, he felt a barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head, hearing the hammer click, readying to release a ball full of lead in his brain.

"Turn around carefully or I either knock your sorry ass out or give you a taste of lead, your choice." A feminie voice told him.

He raised both of his arms up. The Teigu on his back pulled out. And when he turned around, his eyes settled on two familiar colored girls and a silver-haired someone that he hasn't met yet.

"Sheele?" Tamashi said, raising a brow at a certain purple girl behind the pink one, who was still pressing her pistol against his temples.

Sheele blinked. "Wait...? Is that you..." She trailed off, not getting the boy's name yet.

Tamashi remembered that he hasn't introduced himself yet. "Apologizes. I haven't introduced myself. You can call me Tamashi. And now can you please lower your gun?" He asked, staring at the pink one infront of him.

The girl scoffed, pressing the gun further against his temples. "I'm pretty sure that you're nowhere to demand us to lower our guard down, dumbass. But as you can see..." She clicked the hammer. "I got the gun and you have nothing."

Tamashi simply remained silent, staring at her with his eyes, making her slightly uncomfortable from his gaze.

"Oi! Will you stop that?! Or I'll poke your eyes out!" Pinky exclaimed, her hand slightly shaking. She felt incredible uncomfortable, and the worst part was, he didn't make a single sound yet, as if she was pointing her gun at a damn statue!

Tamashi continued to stare at her, his calculating eyes traveling all around her body. Her arm was in a sling, from what he could gather, she was using her non-dominant hand, evident that her arm was slightly tense from the holding the pistol.

"Mine, lower your gun." The silver-haired woman ordered, eyeing him with her single eye.

The girl now named Mine gaped at her, still having her gun pressed against his head. "But boss! We can't trust this guy! What if he-"

"Mine, if he wanted to kill us, he would have killed us by now." Her boss interrupted, still focusing her gaze at the teen. "Isn't that right?" She asked, smirking.

Tamashi simply nodded. That was true, he could've grabbed the girl's gun and shot everyone of them, or break the girl's arm when she wasn't looking. He saw so many scenarios in his mind that could kill the three of them, but he simply didn't need too.

Mine scoffed, but reluctantly lowered her gun, putting it back inside her holster. If the boss knew what she was doing, she'll trust her.

"Now, answer me. How did you find our base?" The boss asked, knowing full well what she was facing off.

Instead of answering, he pointed a finger at Mine, said girl finding it offensive. "How is this my fault?!" She shouted.

"You smelled like a strawberry, so I followed the scent to here." Tamashi explained.

Mine raised a brow, taking a few sniffs of herself. He was somehow right, she did smelled like strawberries, and it creeped her out that he could smell her. She took a small step back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay, next question. Why did you do that?" She pointed at the burning pile behind him, filling the air with the smell of burning flesh. "It seems a bit counter-productive to burn them. It would only give away your position, plus it would be better to have the bodies eaten by the nearby Danger-Beast, right?" She questioned, seeing no reason to waste time for burning the bodies.

She was indeed right, it would give away his position, but he had his reasons to do it, and he won't share it with someone he didn't know. He never liked keeping secrets, but this secret was a bit... personal.

 _"Life is precious, Tamashi... Always remember that, okay?"_

"Personal reasons, that's all." He answered.

The silver-haired woman didn't push the issue, instead she asked another question, a question that she needed to know.

"Last one, I promise." She said, a grin forming on her lips. What she said next made Sheele and Mine gape their mouths.

"What do you think of the Empire?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was the end of her.

It was supposed to be a simple ambush, kill the driver, take all the goods, and escape before the Imperial police come and capture them.

But a certain black-haired teen had to just turn and mess everything over for her.

How did they know that bumpkin driver was carrying someone that could kill every single of them. And the worst part was...

He took her as a hostage and take her to one of the most infamous places in the world.

It just had to be Night Raid.

At times like these, she would remember all the fond memories she had with her mother. Even though it was hard living in a village full of bandits, her mother made the most of everything, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

She never met her father, the bastard probably ran away as soon as her mother was pregnant with his own child, but that didn't made her mother love her any less.

Her mother didn't blame her of anything that happened to them.

But those bandit bastards did horrible things to her village, especially to her only family. They turned the women into their personal playthings, while the men were either killed or used as cannon fodder.

The children had it harder, they were either used as new recruits for their damn tribe or used as live bait for Danger-Beast hunting.

She hated every bit of her damn life in that godforsaken village, but her mother was the only thing that helped her through all that hell.

But when her mother finally died, she wanted to find the nearest sharp object and jab it through her throat and be done with it. She can't live without her, but at her very last breath, she told her this.

 _"M-My child, when you ever escape this village... F-Find someone with a long black trenchcoat... T-Tell him that I sent you... He will protect you... P-Promise me... Live... Live your life... and don't forget where you came from..."_

She felt tears well up from her eyes, burying the urge to cry. She was angry, afraid, and most of all... Alone. But those words, if her mother knew someone that could help her, she would escape and find that bastard.

She then heard the door opening. She hid her makeshift bobby pin and hid under the bed, ready to scratch that loli's eyes out with her nails if she tried to feed her more of that crappy food.

She saw a pair of black combat boots with metal studs, bigger then the usual smaller pink ones. The feet began to walk around the room, the person probably trying to find her.

"What are you doing?"

She felt a hundred shivers run down her entire body, that voice all too familiar. She slowly turned her head, seeing the face looking under the bed, belonging to the teen who killed her entire group, staring directly at her. Those eyes of his were like the eyes of a dead corpse, lifeless and emotionless.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to kick that face with her foot, but her voice was backed up and her entire body felt paralyzed.

Instead of doing anything, the teen sighed, standing up and walking out of the room.

It took her a few minutes before she could calm her trembling heart. She then slowly crawled out under the bed, making sure that the coast was clear before proceeding.

She saw a serving tray on the side of the bed, with food on it, like bread and meat.

She felt her stomach growl in hunger, haven't eaten anything this morning but that crappy food. She took a piece of bread and slowly took a bite out of it, tasting it.

She couldn't comprehend how delicious it was. It tasted just like... home, like her mother's cooking.

She felt tears run down her cheeks while she was eating the food, painful memories coming back. She wanted her mama back, she wanted to relive through those happy memories again, she wanted to be with her only family.

She continued to eat the food, letting her tears run down her face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tamashi quietly closed the door on his way out, now wearing his iconic black trenchcoat. He turned around, facing a familiar purple-haired girl.

"... Is he alright?" Sheele asked, feeling a bit timid. "He didn't eat anything when we arrived back to the ba-"

"She..." Tamashi interrupted, "He isn't a he, she's a girl. I saw a pair of underwear next to them. To tell you the truth, I thought they were also a boy, seeing that she was a little roughed up and all." He explained, walking pass her.

Sheele shook her head from the confusion, an explanation on the kid's gender later. "Wait! Where are you going?" She asked, slightly curious.

"Najenda told me to meet her at the meeting room after giving the kid's meal." He explained. "Want to come?" He asked.

She nodded, following right behind him. The entire trip to meeting room was full of silent.

She tried to strike a conversation with him, but that ended into a one-sided talk. She would ask a simple question, but he would end it by saying a single word before the conversation ended.

It felt like he didn't want to be disturbed yet he wasn't showing any signs of it, almost like another certain black-haired person she knew of.

"How long have you been doing this?" Tamashi asked out of the blue, completely catching Sheele off guard.

"Um... What...?" She was slightly confused on what was he referring to.

"I meant to say was. How long have you been doing this? Being an assassin." Tamashi asked, complying to start a conversation with the girl, seeing that he was making her slightly uncomfortable and all.

"... When I was still young, I found killing was surprisingly easy, plus I was really good at it. Ending a person's life was the only thing I was good at." She continued to talk about her life, talking about some parts of her life.

She remembered everything, from trying to get a job to support her family, to the very first life she took with her own two hands. It was so fresh in her mind.

Tamashi only listened, not saying a single word but listening to this girl talk. It reminded him of a certain person he used to know. They would always try to help them people around them, but turn the situation completely worse then before. But they had a heart that knew what was wrong and what was right, and he greatly admired that.

When Sheele finally finished her story, she noticed that they were already infront of the meeting room's door. She was so into her story that she didn't notice anything around her.

"I-I'm sorry about that! I must've spaced out! I'm sorry for wasting your time!" She apologize, embarrassed. "I must've sounded like an idiot..."

Tamashi simple waved it off. "No, don't apologize. It was nice talking to you, atleast I know a bit about you, Sheele." He said, a small smile on his lips. "Plus, it made the trip feel faster." He thanked, grabbing the door's handle.

When he opened the door, they greeted with the silver-haired lady sitting on a throne, with pinky standing beside her.

"Ah! Tamashi, I see you're with Sheele, it makes it much easier to have her here." She said, taking a small drag from her cigar. "So... Have you made your decision?" She questioned.

Tamashi nodded, looking at her with his dead gaze. "Yes, as long as you keep your end of the bargain, Najenda." He said.

Najenda grinned, she was looking forward to working with him. Even though the others couldn't see it, she knew what the boy was capable of. The look in his eyes told her everything, even though he looked nothing more then a teen in a menacing trenchcoat, but his eyes were full of experience, probably even more then a certain person she knew of.

"I give you my word, Tamashi. We will look after the child, as long as you're a member of the Revolutionary Army of course." She said.

"Good. If there's nothing else, I need to do something. If you need something, just shout out my name." He turned to leave. "Also, thanks again, Sheele." He thanked, quietly leaving the meeting room to do his business.

When they were sure he was gone, Mine turned her head to her boss, a serious look in her eyes. "Boss, are you sure we can trust him?" She questioned, slightly weirded out by the teen's personality.

When she first saw him, she was reminded by a certain brunette boy, but his personality was spot on with a socially awkward person she knew, but this time, he looked genuinely dead inside.

"Yes, Mine, as long as that child is under our protection, he would probably do anything. So as long as we don't provoke him or do anything stupid, he'll be a member of our team." Najenda explained, crushing her cigar on a ashtray. "But we do need to keep a small eye on him. It's better to be paranoid then to be dead, as a friend of mine once said." She added, chuckling out loud.

Mine only sighed in defeat, seeing that her boss wasn't changing her mind anytime soon. She just hopes the others are having a harder time then she's having.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On top of a famous luxury liner, stood two figures, facing off with each other. One of them was heavily injured while the other didn't have a scratch on him. They were surrounded by a bunch of dead bodies and some sleeping ones as well.

The injured one was wearing a set of silver armor, pieces of his armor was missing, showing one of his emerald eyes to his opponent. He was bleeding heavily inside the armor, almost unable to hold the broken spear in his hand.

"Hah! Is that really all you have?" The other one laughed, shouldering an axe, having taken it off a bisected corpse of a blond.

He had snow-white hair with two different colored eyes, one being a light shade of brown while the other was a dull gray. He wore a standard imperial soldier uniform, but this was just a disguise to sneak in the luxury liner and kill everyone, including these assassins he was ordered to kill.

He had a sadistic smile on his lips, finding it amusing that this assassin infront of him was struggling against him. If the other one was still alive, he would have a bit more fun with him, but sadly that old fool just had to kill him before he could do anything.

Well, atleast that fool paid the price with his life.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Maybe that gay fucker might've gave me a bit more excitement instead of you, bumpkin shit!" He mocked, brandishing the axe on his shoulder. He was going to enjoy carving him into small pieces.

But before he could start, he heard a series of explosions inside the ship, shaking everything. He accidentally lost his balance, falling on his ass.

Seeing a chance, the silver armored person leaped into the water to escape his oppenent. He knew he can't beat him in his state, especially that he was incredible exhausted from his previous fight.

The silver-haired guy growled under his breath, incredible annoyed that his toy escaped before he could atleast disembowel the idiot. He turned around, staring at a dead corpse of a man with a pompadour.

He felt a maniacal grin show on his face, seeing that bumpkin forgot his friend's corpse, why don't he show his... artistic side to the capital with this lovely corpse.

He began to laugh out loud, while the surrounding began to blow up, slowly sinking the ship into the water. He didn't care, he was already used to the feeling of pain before.

He was going to enjoy his stay in the Capital.

And if possible, he might even meet his dear old _friend_ again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"I... always wanted to be a parent... and you as my husband..."_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sup! I'm here to thank you all for reading my fanfic. Now if you saw any grammer errors, put it on a review and I'll quickly improve that mistake.**

 **Now, I know what you're all thinking. And no, I always planned for the kid to be a girl from the start, because of some plot reasons that I cannot reveal just yet. So don't think I'm a sick person who likes young girls. This was actually inspired by a problem I used to have. Whenever I see a guy or a girl, I always think that they were the same, looks and all, especially if they have the opposite sex's hairstyle.**

 **Also, I want to know if you guys saw any hints on what my oc is.**

 **Now, without a further ado, I bid ya'll farewell on thee's journey. In english, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kill the Reunion

**DN: Sup! Sorry for not updating that much. You know, school trying to eat my ass alive, figuratively and literally. Now, without a further a do! Let's get this show the road!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 4}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a few years back, he used to visit a small village, killing off any dangerous Danger-Beast and bandits in the area.

But the one thing he always remembered were two young children, barely as old as him. Whenever he was around town, he would always give them food and give some of his bounty money to them.

And because of that, he accidentally gained their trust, having showed them kindness while other didn't. He actually enjoyed their company, always walking beside him whenever he was near the village. He told them stories, stories that awed them beyond belief, he even taught them basic survival techniques.

He thought of them as his own two siblings, and they thought of him as a person that they can look up to.

He promised to protect them, while they promised to stand by his side and return his kindness one day.

But the world was never fair, it never was in the beginning...

On one of his visits, the two just vanished, leaving nothing but a trace of them. He searched everywhere for them, but when he discovered that they were sold off to the Empire as slaves.

He felt one of his long dead emotions come to life, and this emotion... was rage.

They trusted him, yet he couldn't do a thing to help them. He tried to search for them, traveling to every possible slavery to find them, killing those mongrels and burning their carcasses. But everytime, he would always come back empty handed.

After that, he was reminded of one of his many failures in his life, failures that haunted his very existence.

After so many years, he still remembered those two children who trusted him. He only wanted to see them again and ask for their forgiveness.

And so, when he discovered that one of his current comrades was one of them. He was devoured by his own grief, hiding it behind his emotionless face.

He thanked and also hated this ability of his, closing off any of his emotions to the outside world, seemingly looking like a dead corpse to anyone except to the people who knew why he could do this.

Tamashi was laying on a tree branch, hiding from someone who was trying to find him. He didn't sleep in his bedroom, choosing to stay in the nearby forest instead.

"Akame, are you sure he's here? I don't smell nor sense a thing in this forest." A busty blonde lady asked, her hair long and wild with a pair of golden ears jutting out of it. And a yellow tail behind her, with a pair of beast like hands instead of normal human hands. "Why don't we go back to base? If the boss wasn't telling the truth, then why the hell is there a kid in one of our spare rooms?" She said, sniffing the air around her.

"Leone, I need to know if this person is the same person the boss was talking about." A girl in a black minidress with a red tie said, her hair as black as night and her eyes as red as blood. A red katana on her side. "You can go back if you want to. I just need to confirm my suspicions." She said, her face stoic as stone.

The blonde lady Leone had a mischievous grin on her lips and a noticeable glint in here eyes. "Oh ho, is our little Akame thinking of doing something dirty to the new recruit? Never knew you had it in you, Akame." She joked, expecting the total opposite what she got.

Akame almost tripped on her footing, a light red tint on her cheeks. She was able to compose herself, but the stuttering was apparent. "L-Leone, I think you s-should go back to base. S-See if Tatsumi is fine or something..." She stuttered out, trying to control the blush on her cheeks.

Leone's eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped to the ground. Akame, a person who was immune from her teasing, was blushing at the thought of doing the new recruit.

She suddenly bursted out of laughter, trying to catch herself from falling on the ground. She never thought of Akame having an attraction to a simple guy, she even thought that she might be gay or something.

"Oh god! This is literally golden!" Leone laughed, wiping a tear of joy off her face, a grin still visible on her lips. "If you ever find the kid, Akame, don't do anything rash or something. I want to meet the kid conscious before you do him or anything, alright?" She said, walking away while trying not to laugh her ass out.

Akame was left alone in the forest, a visible blush on her cheeks. She really wanted to go back to base and eat all the meat right now. But sadly, she needed to confirm her suspicions.

When she was about to turn around, she suddenly jumped backwards, perching on a nearby tree branch. She was ready to cut the sudden presence when her eyes landed on a familiar black-haired teen.

Her eyes visible widened, a face full of shock, having felt the sudden presence behind her. It felt as if the person suddenly appeared behind her out of nowhere.

Her shock then turned into a glare, a glare directed only to the teen. She jumped off the tree, making an audible thud, still keeping her glare at him.

"... It seems like your reaction time has improved... Little Akame..." Tamashi said, his face ever stoic.

He has missed a lot in the girl's childhood, seeing a beautiful mature woman infront of him instead of the scared little girl he used to know.

But the saddest thing he saw were her eyes. They didn't hold the same innocent they used to. He could see two eyes full of pain and despair instead of the two eyes that sparkled like the night sky.

"... I see that you've grown since we've last met..." He said, feeling a slight aura of animosity from the girl. "So, you're an assassin no-?"

"... Why?" Akame interrupted, her voice cracked and her eyes shadowed by her black hair. "... Why didn't you try to find us?" She questioned, a trail of tears falling from her eyes. She pulled her katana out, pointing it at Tamashi in anger. "What happened to you always protecting us?!" She shouted, her hand trembling on the sword's grip.

She wanted to strike him, she really did. He was the reason that she and her sister had to experience all that despair. Everyday she prayed for him to come get them, to take them away from all of that. But each passing day, she slowly lost hope.

But why can't she strike him?! He forgotten about them! This was all his fault!

Instead of answering, Tamashi walked up to Akame and hugged her, rubbing his hand on her. "... I'm sorry, Akame. I tried yet I couldn't protect you two from this world's cruelty." He said, trying to show some form of emotions. "I hoped that you wouldn't have to walk this path. No person deserves this, especially you, my little sister..." He said, continuing to rub her back to soothe her pain.

He could sense the girl's grief, something that she was trying to bury deep inside her, only storing more and more until it finally bursted.

If only he could truly feel those emotions once again.

"You don't need to carry this burden alone anymore. This I swear, little Akame." Tamashi declared, comforting his sibling figure.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tatsumi, a country bumpkin that was seeking fame in the famous Capital. He wanted to support his village by working as an Imperial soldier of the Empire.

Everything was going fine and dandy... until he finally arrived at the Empire.

Not even a day he was already swindled from his money, getting distracted at a girl's natural weapon against men!

Because of his current financial problem, he was forced to sleep in the streets, on his very first night!

But good thing a nice pretty noble girl took him in, giving him a warm meal and a soft bed to sleep. On the next day was a bit hectic, he was used as a freaking pack mule by that same noble girl as payment for keeping him around the mansion.

He just wished that his hardships weren't for nothing.

But he discovered the world isn't what it seems, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

On that very night, the mansion was attacked by a deadly and infamous group of assassins, Night Raid. At first he thought the guards could take them on, but they were only cannon fodder at best against those monsters.

Seeing those people die, he remembered the noble girl, Aria. He then ran out of the mansion, intent to protect the girl with all his power, wanting to be the hero in those fairytales he read when he was just a small child.

But that was the day the he realized that fairytales were only childish stories, stories that made children happy and nothing more. His life wasn't a fairytale, he lived in the real world and the real world followed real rules, rules that are as cruel as the Empire's fake trap to lure unsuspecting victims to their death.

After reaching Aria, he was ordered to stall those assassins while they escaped, those very same assassins that killed the mansion's security like they were wet tissue paper.

But before he could get a say in the plan, one of the assassins appeared out of nowhere, and they were one of the strongest people he has ever seen in his life, not even his former master could stand a chance against her.

The girl with hair black as night didn't even acknowledge them, thinking of him as a simple obstacle in their way. Hell, the only reason he was alive was because of pure utter dumb luck, no super awesome skill transformation, or even backup to that matter. Only a wooden statue saved him from death's grasp.

Luckly he was saved by the lady who swindled his money off him before that girl could gut him like a caught tuna. Before he could ask for his money back, the lady gave him a look at the Empire's true form... and it was far from pretty.

Inside that warehouse behind the mansion, there were probably more then a few dozen bodies, each underwent different methods of brutal torture, torture that he didn't know even existed.

He wanted to hurl his stomach empty from that sight, he really wanted to but from the sheer shock and fear he felt on that day was too much for him. Men, women, children, he saw all manner of corpses inside that slaughter house for humans.

But the most terrifying thing he saw was the girl hanging on the ceiling.

That girl, she was one of his best friends who were going to the Empire to save his village with him. Seeing her lifeless corpse hanging by dirty old rope, it did a major number on his psyche.

Before he could even reach out to her, he heard an extremely familiar voice call to him. It was ragged and weak, but it was as clear as day to him who it was.

A boy as old as him, held inside a bloody and rusty cage, sporting bruises and all manner of cuts on his body. He looked as if he was only a few minutes away from death, able to talk from sheer willpower alone.

This boy was one his best friends... from his village... and both of them were tortured beyond recognition.

He felt something burn inside him, something that felt incredible foreign to him.

He moved on his very own emotions, pulling his sword from it's scabbard. He sliced that noble bitch open, spilling her disgusting blood on his sword and on the green grass.

On that night, for the very first time in his life. He took a life of another human being, without even batting an eye on what he did.

Everyone told him that taking a life was incredible hard, but on what he just did, it took only one swing, ONE swing of his sword to just end that bitch. And the worst part was...

... It felt good, as if he was born to take lives, especially that blonde bitch's.

After that night, he was recruited into the group of assassins, the same people who almost tried to kill him. At first he thought they were escapees from a mental asylum, seeing that everyone had a... unique quirk to them. But after getting to know them, they were incredible nice people, only trying to fight off the Empire's corrupted tendrils.

They all had different stories and reasons for fighting the Empire, some wanted fame while others wanted revenge. But all of them had one goal in mind.

They wanted blood for all of the things the Prime Minister has done.

He built bonds with them. It felt like whenever he was with his friends, he felt genuinely happy.

But not all moments are happy...

On one of his missions, the man who he called big bro was killed. He fought against two other people who wielded the same kind of weapon he had. He fought with a raging fire inside him, killing one of them in one fell swoop while the other one was already on the ropes.

Tatsumi was fighting with one of the Three Beasts, a feminine looking boy with a flute as a weapon. Everything was going fine, his Bro having cut down the retired general down with his sword-like Teigu.

But at the last moment, that old general pulled out his Trump Card, using his blood as sharp projectiles to kill Bro in a last ditch effort.

Bro was able to deflect almost all of them, but some of them pierced right through his skin, only missing his vital organs by inches away.

Even though a few pierced his body, it only took one to ensure his Big Brother's death. The retired general told them that his blood was poisoned, building up an immunity from the poison.

Bulat, the hundred man-killer, was killed in his arms. As a final gift, he gave him his Teigu, saying that he saw an even brighter fire inside him.

So, he used his newly acquired Teigu to beat that girly boy into the wall, their blood painting an entire wall of the ship.

When everything seemed quiet, he heard clapping, a sinister atmosphere befallen him, as if death was only seconds away from him.

He will never forget that face he saw that day, a face full of malice and sadistic joy. The sudden fear he felt when his eyes stared back into their's.

He saw a white-haired man, probably a few years older then him, was staring at him with two of his heterochromatic eyes. A gleeful smile on their lips, a smile only promised pain and despair. They were standing ontop of the ship's roof, clapping as if he found everything amusing at best.

The moment the man jumped down, Tatsumi knew he was already outmatched. The man had everything in his advantage: speed, strenght, everything. But the most bone-chilling thing he saw was...

The man was able to wield all of the Three Beasts' Teigu without any problem, cycling between the three one-man army weapons like any other normal weapon.

Tatsumi was told that it was almost impossible to wield two Teigus, but this man infront of him, this man who was kicking his literal ass, was beating him with three different Teigus. He knew the strain would have killed the man, but he didn't look like he was having any problems.

Tatsumi was beaten to the point of near death, his body full of bruises and pieces of the armor-like Teigu were already piercing his flesh. He was sure he was going to join Bro that day, but as if faith has given him another chance to live.

The ship started to blow up, fire and brimstone devouring the vessel in a matter of minutes. Tatsumi used this chance to escape, diving into the water to escape the insane man.

With little strength he had left, he dragged his limping body back to base, leaving a small trail of blood in whatever direction he went.

So, here he was, walking along the base's hallways, his body incredible sore and injured beyong belief. He was ordered to stay in bed while his body recovered, but a day without atleast going on a walk was already killing him. So, he decided to take a small stroll along the base.

"... Damn. Of all the places he had to hit, why the rear of all places?" Tatsumi asked himself, rubbing his bruised ass in discomfort.

When he looked at himself in the mirror this morning, he looked like shit that went through Hell and back. His brown hair was a literal mess, his emerald eyes had dark circles under them, finding a hard time to have a proper sleep from being his entire body feeling sore like an ass. Half of his body was covered in bandages and bruises, even needing a crutch to help him walk, for now of course.

While he wasn't going on missions anytime soon, he still had Incursio's key on his back, a habit he learned after living with a bunch of assassins. They drilled it deep into his head that the unexpected can really happen, in places you least expect.

"Still, did they really have to place needles on the toilet seat?" He cringed at the memory, remembering the horrible restroom memory. He was still cautious whenever he sat anywhere.

Tatsumi's mind began to wander, walking pass the base's training grounds. He remembered Bulat teaching him all about combat, using the entire body to fight instead of relying on your weapon.

God, he missed that big gay guy.

"... Don't worry, Bro. Your sacrifice won't be in vain. We will change the Capital for the better." He muttered to himself, reminiscing about the good times he had with his mentor.

Before he could continue, his nostril was assaulted by a strong scent of roasting meat, something he was already used from a certain meat-glutton. But this time, it smelled incredible different from the usual, plus the training grounds were a bit far from the kitchen.

Either someone was cooking something really aromatic or they're cooking a incredible ridiculous amount of meat, so much that everyone in the base probably is smelling it.

"Welp, I haven't actually ate lunch yet, so why not? Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders, walking to the base's kitchen with his crutch.

When he was finally at the door, it smelled more like roasting flesh then meat. He was hesitant at first, but when he finally opened it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He saw one of his teammates, Akame, was eating an ungodly amount of meat, mountains upon mountains of meat were placed on the wooden table, as if the table was going to collapse at any moment from the weight. And the most unbelievable part was, it looked like someone was cooking even more meat for her.

Tatsumi's head mechanically turned to the kitchen, seeing a black-haired teen as old as him. They were currently cooking the meat, while wearing a white apron. The teen had a blank look on their face while roasting rows upon rows of raw meat, they even had a pile of dead animal carcasses next to them.

He was beyond flabbergasted right now, seeing one of the most unusual sights he had seen in his life.

Before a word could escape his mouth, someone touched his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise. When he turned around, he saw a familiar blond lady shaking her head with a grin on them.

"Don't bother, Tats. You won't get a scrap out of Akame from all that meat, hell, it might be better you don't try to, unless you want to die fat and young?" Leone teased, showing off a toothy grin. "Plus, I think you should leave them be, as you can see, Akame's enjoying herself, look." She jabbed a thumb at the red-eyed assassin.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes, seeing a small smile on the girl's lips. Even though it was small, it was filled with genuine joy. It actually looked kinda cute in his opinion.

Suddenly, for some reason, he felt an incredible amount of bloodlust directed to him, making his pale and drip a cold sweat between his brows. When he turned his eyes back to the kitchen, he saw a pair of dull gray eyes stare back at him. He felt an incredible amount of malice in those eyes, and all of that was currently directed only to him.

Akame stopped eating, looking at the black-haired. "Big brother, is something the matter?" She asked, sensing some bloodlust leak out of her brother figure.

Tamashi shook his head, turning back to his younger sister. "No, Akame, it's nothing. Just keep on eating, we still have a lot more to go." He replied, removing his eyes off Tatsumi.

Akame nodded, continuing to eat her fill of meat for today, which will be a lot.

Tatsumi signed in relief, the bloodlust receding away. "W-Woah... T-That was scary..." He muttered to himself, slightly panting.

It felt like he was going to die there and now.

"Oi, Tats! Don't you be fainting on me just yet." Leone said, waving a hand infront of the young assassin.

The young assassin swallowed a lump in his throat, turning to the exit. "Hey, Leone! Why don't we go outside, alright? Yeah!" He quickly said, already walking out of the room.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion, slightly weirded out at her fellow member. She gave one last glance at the two siblings before shrugging her shoulders, following after Tatsumi.

After the blonde left, Tamashi stared at the door where the brunette and blonde left. The boy reminded him of somehow he used to know, someone who still had the innocence of a child but the drive of a cold-hearted killer.

But Tamashi knew that boy he used to know was _dead_ , and he made sure he was...

"Another serving, please!"

"Coming right up."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a dark room, completely devoid of any natural light, a young girl was tied to a wooden chair. A simple lamp was shining over her. She was unconscious, her clothes only dirty rags.

Suddenly a bucket of freezing cold water was poured onto her, abruptly waking her up. She began to frantically look around the room, only seeing darkness and a few dark silhouettes around her. She then felt her blood run cold, feeling something wet and sticky on her feet.

When she looked down, she almost fainted another time.

 _Blood_ , lots of it was covering the floor. Some were fresh while others were drying up.

She heard light footsteps coming from the darkness, coming towards her. She felt her whole body tremble in fear. She didn't want to die, not like this.

The footsteps then stopped, the room silent once more.

"Scared you, didn't I?"

The girl felt her blood run cold, slowly turning her head to the side.

A face of a white-haired man, only inches away from her face. Before she could scream in fear, the man covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her screams of terror.

"Hush, we don't want the others to wake up, now don't we?" The man raised a finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet. "Well, unless you want for the others to see what I'm going to do to your sweet little ass, Mary." He said, calling her by her real name.

Mary felt more terror then when her parents sold her to slavery, tears spilling from her eyes while she tried to scream for help. She wanted to get as far as possible from the scary man, she wanted to huddle in a corner and wait for someone to save her.

"Don't bother, Kid. 'Cause..." The man slapped her across the face, blood spilling from her nose. "We're gonna be having lots of fun." The man had a sadistic smile on his lips, succeeding to only scare her more. "But don't worry. You'll fit in real nicely with the others." He pulled a lever next to him, turning the lights on.

And the girl wished the lights weren't.

Corpses, young and old were hanging from the ceiling with meat hooks. Their bodies missing different parts of them. Some were already dead while others were moaning in agony. They were beyond mutilated, their blood dripping on the floor.

"Sorry for not cleaning the place up. These guys just keep dripping nonstop." The man laughed, kicking some entrails on the floor. "Really though, they're pretty good for _spare_ parts, especially for what I am." He continued. "But enough about me, let's talk about your insides, shall we?" He walked up to a wooden bench full of sharp and blunt objects, ranging from a hammer and nails, to a simple dagger.

While the man was at the bench, the girl tried to escape her restraints, feeling the rope a bit loose. After a few moments, she was free. She stood up and grabbed a broken glass shard off the ground, the shard was full of blood and chunks of meat, probably used as a torture weapon of sorts.

She slowly walked up the man, the makeshift dagger raised up the air. She then stabbed the shard deep inside the man's skull, blood dripped from his head.

But the strangest thing was, the man didn't even scream, not even a flinch.

Before she could understand what was happening, the man grabbed her by her hands, and then kneed her in the abdomen, hard.

The girl dropped to the bloody floor, clutching her bruised stomach in pain.

"Shit, you're pretty good at sneaking up on people. Almost didn't hear you there, but unfortunately..." The man grabbed the embedded shard from his skull, pulling it out and then stabbing it on the girl's hand, piercing her hand through the floor. "I met someone much better." He said, his skull profusely bleeding.

"But, hey, don't look so down, 'cause I know what I'm going to use on you." He grabbed a pair of rusty scissors from the bench. "Now, let's see if you look good as a pretty ribbon, shall we?" He inched the scissors close to the girl's eyes, practically touching them.

Then screams of pain and terror were heard around the room, while laughter was heard as well.

Oh, how the man loved his hobbies... especially if he got his hands on some of his friend's delicious _blood_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"We are soldiers of the Empire... We do what we see fit."_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DN: Sup! Now, I know what you're all wondering. What happened to the girl in this chapter? How did Akame and Tamashi know each other? What are the colors of your panties? Everything will be revealed in do time, but in the meantime, remember this is just a theory, a gam- wait, wrong script...**


	5. Chapter 5: Kill the Psychopath

**Author: Sup! Sorry about not postin' frequently. Real life and stuff happened, giving me less time to prepare chapters for ya'll. Now, enough of me complaining and let's get on to the chapter!**

 **Edit: Sorry 'bout that, just had to correct somethin'!**

 **Warning: There is a lot of swearing and possible offensive words involved. I'm sorry in advance for this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 5}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Fear_ , it was a great tool against your enemy, making them loose hope and disorganized while you stomp on their trembling corpses. Or it could be a great motivator, a way to make people yearn for success instead of failure.

The best example for this emotion would be the soldiers of the Empire. They serve the Empire in either fear or respect. They knew what were the consequences of failure in the Imperial Army's ranks.

To the soldiers, there was either death or eternal torture waiting for failures.

To the Empire, these men were replaceable, having so many applicants fighting over a single spot in the Army every time a spot opens up.

But, fear can get you so far, especially to people who have experienced worse.

A general of the Empire was such one, being called the Empire's strongest and Ice Queen, having earned it for her ruthless and sadistic methods against her enemies, also being as cold as ice but as beautiful as well.

A woman, probably in her early-twenties, was standing infront of three gravestones in the Capital's graveyard, holding a white flower. She wore the uniform of a general but white instead, also having the some of the buttons unbuttoned to show an ample amount of cleavage, something that would make the simplest of man run in heat. There was also a red mark on the center of her chest, something demonic.

Her hair was a deep shade of blue, something akin to ice. Her skin as pale as a porcelain doll's.

"In the end, you were all weak." The woman declared to the tombstones, as if it was fact. "But, I will avenge all of you. Thank you for your services for the Empire. I hope you find rest in death." She laid the single flower infront of the tombstones, leaving a simple prayer to the fallen.

She wasn't always like this, she didn't care for her enemies or allies. She had one iron-clad ideal in the world.

The strong live; the weak die.

This was what her tribe taught her, this was what her father taught her, this was what this world taught her...

But, on the day where her whole tribe was ransacked and destroyed by another rival tribe, leaving her alone in the cold.

She didn't cry, crying was for the weak and frail. Her tribe was destroyed because they were weak, while she survived; she was stronger than them. She survived all by herself, killing everything in that region to show her supremacy over everything.

She couldn't remember how many days she was on her killing spree, nor how many she had killed. All she remembered was blood, death, and the cold embrace of the land.

She did remember one thing, something that would change her ideals forever.

After killing every Danger-Beasts in the region, the only things alive were people, and these people were the rival tribe that destroyed her home.

This wasn't an act of petty vengeance; this was an act of showing her supremacy.

So, she prepared; she took everything she knew in survival and used it against those weak bastards.

But, Lady Faith didn't seem to smile for her on that faithful day.

She still remembered how those bastards' leader had their foot on her head, being defeated in battle. They had numbers, better weaponry, even more experienced fighters than herself.

She hated to show weakness, but the pain was unbearable. She didn't know if it was either emotional backlash back then, or the humiliation she felt in her defeat.

For the very first time in her life, she cried, she cried for help; she cried in weakness.

Those bastards locked her up, saying something about to making her into a broodmare or selling her as a slave. But she didn't care, she was already beyond broken.

She forgot how many days she was locked up in that flimsy prison of hers, only being fed once a week. And because of that, she became weak and frail, her body thin and sickly.

But, one night something happened. People were screaming and she could smell fire outside her prison. Luckly, she had a small peeking hole in her wooden prison. It took just one glimpse to her to regain her spirit once more.

Outside, a teen in a black-trenchcoat was killing people left and right outside with a scythe that was the color of blood. They moved with such grace and precision, they almost looked like a black shadow of death, reaping everything in their path with each stroke of their weapon. They painted the white snow red with the blood of the tribe, killing indiscriminately.

The tribesmen she saw with sadistic smiles were now wearing expressions of fear and disbelief. When everyone was finally dead or was bleeding out in the snow, the tribe's leader begged for their life, saying that there was a beautiful slave in their prison. If their life was spared, then the teen could have her.

Without a second thought, the teen bisected the leader in segments. After that, they walked up to her prison.

She saw that teen's eyes, his eyes were the color of cold steel, showing more years of battle experience than their age lets on. She felt her heart beat uncontrollably, she didn't know if it was out of fear or something else.

When the teen bursted into her prison's doors, she was pointing a piece of dry wood at them, a look of defiance was on her face. If she was going to die, than she was going to die fighting.

The teen simply gave her a stoic look, walking up to her without a care. She swung the wood at them, but he simply caught it in his hand, breaking the dry wood in half with minimal effort.

She slipped onto her rear in shock, fear in her face.

The teen was looming over her, his face still stoic. She prepared herself for the things that were about to happen to her, either it was being tortured to death or being continuously being used by that person.

At least she could say she didn't die a virgin.

But the teen did something she didn't expect a normal person would do. He threw her a sheathed dagger and a bag full of gold, and told her this.

 _"You are free now, child..."_

They then left her without a word, leaving her with a dazed expression. After a few minutes passed, she shook her head to get her thoughts straight, running out of the prison doors to see that teen again.

She saw all the corpses burning in piles around the camp, filling the air with the stench of burning flesh. But luckly, she saw the teen walking away, seemingly going to a random direction.

So, she followed him, using the best of her abilities in stealth. She needed to know who was that person, and possibly put her under his wing. Luckly, there weren't anymore Danger-Beasts in the area, having been killed by her.

She was needed to be on the move or she'll lose the teen's trail. He didn't eat, rest, nor slept since the time she followed her.

But the strangest thing was, the teen's weapons. They seemed to come out his cloths, but she couldn't get a clear look or she'll expose herself. Instead, she took what she saw from the teen, using it as a way to train herself.

With each battle the teen did, she would always learn something new everytime. Burning the bodies were strange at first, especially that the majority he burned were Danger-Beast, something that would have been perfect as food or resources.

Like she cared, those were his kills, not hers.

It basically became a routine for her. Follow the guy around, learn something new, and train. Rinse and repeat.

But something unexpected happened.

She lost him after she batted her eyes for a moment.

She tried finding him, running around the snow, shouting out for him, she even tried to badmouth him if he would come out.

Nothing, nothing happened.

After a while, she finally gave up, laying on a dead tree for support. Somehow, the feeling of being alone again squezzed her chest. She took a fetal position next to the tree, using her animal pelt for cover.

She didn't know that she accidentally slept on the spot until she woke up in the middle of the night. But she wasn't alone.

The teen was just across her, sitting on a rock while cooking something on the fire infront of them.

She didn't utter a single word, instead she stared at the teen who was cooking. They didn't do anything either except for cooking.

 _"... Eat."_ The teen handed her a cooked-bird on a stick.

She nervously accepted the offering, taking a small bite on the bird's slightly charred flesh. Without knowing it, she began to scarf down on the bird like a hungry wolf, devouring every corner of meat on the meal.

Before she knew it, only a few bones were left on the bird, while she was sucking the juices off her fingers.

 _"... You seemed to be hungry."_ The person infront of her seemed to tease her, but there was almost no emotions in his tone.

She immediately froze, her cheeks slightly turning red in embarrassment. She was then suddenly handed another stick of cooked-bird. She glanced at the teen, who had a stoic look, but his body language told her all she needed to hear.

She shakily took the stick, eating it slower than the first one.

This was her very first taste of companionship.

The teen accepted her without question, letting her follow him without a word. He taught her a lot she didn't know, training her in the art of battle and war.

She saw what that teen could do; she knew that she can't defeat a monster like him in single combat and leave alive or have her body intact.

To her, the teen was almost like family to her. They didn't discriminate her for being a girl or anything, really. She dared say that she developed a great amount of respect for the teen, seeing that he was really the strongest among everything.

And she wanted to follow in his footsteps.

At first, she challenged the teen at every chance she got. But it always ended the same way, with her back or rear-end on the white snow, her body sore and in pain. And the most humiliating part was that the teen didn't seem to go serious with her, no matter how much she trained, the teen would never fight her seriously.

She wasn't weak in any sense; she could beat everything she fought so far to the ground with her barehands.

The thing was, the teen was incredible strong, worlds above her in experience and strenght. No matter the opponent, the teen would not show fear or hate against his enemies, hell, he even burned their corpses as a sign of respect.

She did question why he burned the corpses, but he would always say this to her.

 _"All life is precious. Remember that, child..."_

At first, this confused her beyond comprehension. What did he mean by that life was precious? Yes, a person's own life is precious, but if they lose it, then it means they're weak and don't deserve to be alive.

The teen would always tell her riddles than answers, saying cryptic words that didn't make any sense whatsoever. But one thing she knew that, the teen would always burn the bodies of the people he killed and left the bodies she killed. Maybe it was the respect of a warrior, or something else entirely.

Days turned into months, and months turned into years. She had grown into a beautiful woman of war, while the teen didn't change whatsoever since they both met. People even mistaken the teen for being her apprentice, even though it was the other way around.

The teen continued to train her, and she continued to learn. Somehow, some of the teen's antics rubbed off on her; she was now giving some respect to her enemies who had fallen against them, but only to the ones who fought and died like a warrior.

She would never forget those moments, she would always cherish those beautiful times she had with the teen.

But those were that, only fleeting moments. She had to eventually choose a side, and she chose to be with the strongest, while the teen chose to continue wandering his own path.

For the first time in a long time, she begged her only companion to stay with her, to side with the Empire and fight with the strong.

But he would never change his ideals, he continued to travel around the land, while she was left to be alone once again.

On that day, she made a oath to herself.

She would bring that teen to the light or die trying.

"Hmm, you are truly a warrior of your class, master..." The woman muttered to herself, standing up from her praying position infront of the tombstones.

When she received word that her entire army was killed and the fort she captured was destroyed, she knew there only a few people that could do such an amazing feat.

Defeating her personal army, ashes in the barren cold snow. The ashes were already a dead giveaway tied with a nice black bow.

The soldiers of the Empire already heard of this news and already they made crazy assumptions about how her army was decimated. Some said that an accident happened in her absents, something like an accident with the explosives going off.

But she knew exactly who did it and how they did it.

She did trained those soldiers herself.

"Oi, Ice Bitch! You there?" An incredible annoying voice knocked her out of her thoughts, an irritated scowl decorating her pale-porcelain face.

"... I'm still against the Prime Minister's wishes for you being here, mongrel..." She turned around to meet the annoying voice in question, her eyes cold as ice. "I do hope you have a reason for disturbing me, or you'll find out why I'm called the Strongest of the Empire."

A man in his early-twenties, wearing an open pure-white sleeveless hoodie with nothing to cover anything under it, showing his scars and stitches covering his entire upper-body and arms; the hood was down to show his snow-white shaggy hair to the world, with a pair of heterochromatic eyes, one being a deep shade of red while the other was a dull-grey.

He also wore a pair of grey pants with a pair of black shoes, with the shoes' laces being cutten off with what seems to be a dull knife, being that they had rough edges.

"Oh ho! The reverse tango! Never knew you had it in you, Queen Bitch." He remarked, a mocking grin on his lips.

"You shall address me with my proper title! I am General Esdeath, the Empire's strongest. Get that through that thick shell you call a skull." The woman demanded, her frustration only growing my the second. "Why are you here, Ewen..." She spat out the man's name like venom.

"Hmm! Nope, still callin' ya Ice Bitch 'till I die or somethin'!" Ewen declared. "And why I, the gorgeous and magnificent Ewen is here? I'm here to remind you that today is the day we meet our new team, Queen Bitchy!" He snarked.

Esdeath's eye twitched, hearing something incredible wrong with what that idiot said.

 _Our_ team...

She hoped that she misheard him wrong, or she'll have a talk with Honest about this.

"Yo, Bitchy-bitchy! You there or not? If you don't respond in the next minute, I'm gonna bang that plump ass of yours." Ewen said with a perverted grin, slowly walking up to Esdeath in a extremely creepy way.

By reflex, Esdeath grabbed her rapier, swinging the weapon at the perverted man. The sword hit flesh, slicing the man's arm clean off, blood spilling onto the green grass.

But instead of screaming in pain, Ewen had an annoyed expression, not minding that he has a limb shorter. "Oi! I just had that stitched, you cold bitch!" He exclaimed, picking his severed arm off the ground.

"Either you stop calling me by those names or I'll turn you into mincemeat, Imbecile..." Esdeath coldly said, walking pass the man infront of him. "... I see you have another one for your collection." She commented before she left.

Ewen stared at the retreating form of the general, grinning. "Yep, but this is nothin' compared to his eyes..." He raised his remaining hand to his red eye, pulling it out without a care. "Sadly, this has to do for now..." He returned the red eyeball back into his eye socket.

He liked that girl's eyes, they reminded him of blood, his favorite fluid of the body.

Before he could join the general, he took one last glance at the tombstones, a blank expression on his; slowly, it turned into a wicked smile, his lips hitting his ears.

At least those idiots' Teigus were his for now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pain and annoyence, this is what a certain brunette felt during his supposed training.

After that guy named Tamashi or something joined, he thought he would be the one to teach him and stuff, being that he was the new rookie and all.

Sadly, that was the other way around.

The black-haired teen showed he was far from being a rookie, sparing with him to prove a point.

He still remembers how he ate the ground at least a dozen times before they stopped, much to his humiliation and, somewhat, broken pride.

So, after that serious beat down, Tamashi began to train him, forcing his body to the absolute limit, going as far as letting him use Incursio in their sparing matches.

To say that his Teigu didn't help was a huge understatement.

Tamashi, Akame's supposed brother, beat him to a literal pulp, making him eat the dirt more than a few dozen times in a row. Hell, he might have been holding back against him, seeing that he always lectured him about how lax and rigged his moves where.

So, here he was, donning Incursio, being forced to do a few hundred push-ups with a giant boulder on his back, thanks to a certain neighborhood blondie for helping them put it on him.

Yep, it was confirmed, Akame's brother is a secret sadist.

"... Where... is... your brother... anyways?!" Tatsumi said through each push-up, feeling his back ready to snap in half like a twig.

Akame tapped her chin, a bowl of roasted meat on her arms while she was sitting on the boulder atop of him. "I'm not sure, actually. The last time I saw him, he was visiting that little girl he bought with him..." She responded, her tone stoic and... jealous?

"Ah! Is this jealousy I sense?!" The blondie named Leone teased, sitting on a green-haired man's back while he was doing push-ups as well. "Never knew that out little Akame could get jealous! Especially to the new-newbie!" She continued, a teasing smirk on her lips.

Instead of the usual monotone response Akame always gave, this time she had another reaction. Her face slowly turning tomato red, her grip on the food bowl slipping, much to a certain armored person's dismay, and she began to choke on the meat in her mouth.

"Oi! Look where you drop that stuff!" Tatsumi complained, covered in meat juices.

He then felt his hands slip from the oil, prompting him to loose his grip on the ground. The boulder atop him slowly squashed him, feeling the entire thing's weight full-force. He was now practically wedged between the boulder and ground.

"H-Hey! N-Need a little help here!" Tatsumi shouted, trying to get a grip on the ground to push the rock off him, which proved to be difficult, being that the ground was extremely slippery from the oil.

As if some higher being granted his wish, the boulder was split in half down the middle, missing Akame by a few inches. The stone's halves dropped on the ground between Tatsumi, but not before Akame could jump off.

"There. Is that any better?" A familiar black-haired teen asked, shouldering a two-handed red great sword.

The sword's blade was huge, having a single-edged curve ending at the grip; the grip had a dark color instead of being red like the whole sword was.

Incursio then dispersed into a cloud of smoke, leaving Tatsumi with nothing but his pants on. "... Yep, better..." He thanked, giving the teen a thumbs up while his entire body gave up on him. He was incredible sore in places he didn't want to say where.

"Good, because you're going to have to don Incursio again." Tamashi calmly said, explicitly getting a loud groan from the user of the Demon Armor.

"Brother, why are you here?" Akame walked up to him, her face still slightly red.

Tamashi raised a brow at her, placing a hand on her forehead without any warning. "Akame, are you sick?" He asked, worried for his sister's wellbeing.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for asking..." She responded, using an admirable amount of willpower to stay calm and stoic.

Tamashi, seeing nothing wrong, turned to the prone Tatsumi. He walked up to the brunette, a neutral expression written on his face.

Now this was Tatsumi's turn to raise a brow at the teen. "... What?" He asked, feeling the teen's cold gaze on him, almost unnerving and scary.

As if responding to his question, Tamashi stabbed the sword on the ground, only inches away from cutting his face, making him squeak in surprise, seeing the red blade almost nicking his face. "Najenda told me to get you all. She wants you all to meet her, except for this one." He was referring to Tatsumi.

"Why not me?!" Tatsumi questioned.

"You're still training with me. Now, pick up that sword and don Incursio again." Tamashi said. "We're going to have a spar." He declared, grabbing a wooden sword from one of nearby weapon racks.

"Welp, I think we're not needed here. Akame, Lubbock, let's go." Leone said to both the black-haired girl and the green-haired boy. "Goodluck, Tats!" And with that, both teens were left in the training grounds.

Tatsumi, who continued to stare at the other teen's unreadable face, was slightly shocked. He was going to use Incursio and a real weapon against the teen, who was just using a wooden sword.

Now it feels like he was just messing with him, belittling him.

"W-What? I can't fight you! Plus, you're saying that I use a real weapon while you use a wooden one." Tatsumi protested, standing up from his prone position, now holding Incursio's key.

"... You really think that I'm in a disadvantage?" Tamashi questioned, his dull eyes narrowed directly at the brunette. "No matter how much of a disadvantage someone is, there's always a way." He said with a stoic expression, taking a one-handed sword stance. "This world is beautiful yet cruel, Tatsumi. Remember these words."

Tatsumi felt himself tense up, the look from the black-haired teen was unnerving, as if they were serious.

"... Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Tatsumi growled under his breath, stabbing Incursio's key into the ground.

A giant version of Incursio's armor manifested behind Tatsumi, filling him with power. Flames began to appear around him, covering him in bright flames.

"Incursio!" Tatsumi roared with conviction and determination, his very voice carried power and authority. When the flames finally dispersed, he was now donning a suit of silver armor, his eyes glowing bright yellow.

With the transformation complete, Tatsumi walked up to the red great sword and grabbed it by the handle. But when he tried to pull the sword out of the ground, it didn't even budge, not even an inch.

"W-What the-?" He then began to pull harder, using Incursio's superior strength to his advantage. But when he finally pulled the sword out of the ground, he immediately felt the sword's immense weight, making him drop the sword onto the ground, with him being pulled down with it. "What... the... heck is... this?!" Tatsumi grunted, lifting the heavy blade proved to be quite the challenge.

"A sword made out of hyperdense blood and iron. Does that answer your question?" Tamashi replied. Tatsumi thought it was a joke, but with that face Tamashi was making, he would rather not question it.

When he finally lifted the blasted weapon up, he had to immediately rest it on his shoulders, making a loud bang upon impact on his armor. "W-What the hell?! Are you seriously going to make me use this oversized butter-knife against you?!" He winced from the pressure he felt on his shoulders. It literally felt the damn thing was slowly crushing him.

How in blasted hell did that teen even lift this damn weapon?!

"You whine too much..." Without a fair share of warning, Tamashi dashed directly at Tatsumi, the wooden sword raised to strike. He was already upon the brunette's space.

Tatsumi's eyes widened, using the oversized sword in a desperate attempt to block the strike. But the red-sword shattered upon impact from the wooden one. Before he could question the sheer logic of this, he found a foot striking his gut, making him spit out spittle inside his armor. He was then sent flying into a wall, making web-cracks upon impact.

"One should never rely too much on their weapon." Tamashi said, strolling over the downed brunette while he still held his sword and guard up. "Now, stand up!"

"... You were... the one who... told me to use the... damn thing in the first place!" Tatsumi grunted, pushing himself off the ground.

He then charged straight at the teen, reeling his fist back. But he found himself getting kicked in the head, the helmet vibrating and echoing inside, dazing him. He then found his feet sweep under them, making him fall onto the ground.

"I said pick the weapon up, not use it, Tatsumi." Tamashi snarked. "A warrior fights, not for honor or fame, but to survive and see the end." He continued as he was walking away from the brunette, making a considerable distance between them.

Tamashi then quickly turned around, blocking a strong punch with his wooden sword. Tatsumi, seeing that his surprise attack failed, tried to give the teen a roundhouse kick instead, but found that the attack was blocked with an open palm.

Tamashi discarded his weapon, surprising the brunette with the action. He then sweeped Tatsumi under his feet again. But before the wielder of Incursio met the ground, Tamashi grabbed Tatsumi's helmet and slammed him harder into the ground, practically crushing the helmet from the sheer force of the action.

Tatsumi felt himself choke out some blood, his head dizzy and ringing. "... C-Crap...!" His head in a miniature crater, cracks forming all around it.

"Can you keep going?" Tamashi asked bluntly, squatting beside the brunette, with a stoic expression. "If not, then continue training with that armor on. You will master that Teigu's abilities eventually, not today but someday, Tatsumi." He tried to cheer the brunette up, but with the expression he was making, it instead did the opposite effect.

Tatsumi mentally sighed, his entire body sore and aching. He was indeed a newbie compared to the others, more so that the teen, who was only recruited a week ago, kicked his ass with relative ease.

Was he really that weak? Did his Bro make a mistake with choosing him? Did he really deserve wielding Incursio? All of these questions began to plague his mind.

"Incursio, an armor-type Teigu that chooses their wielder based on their will to live, just like the Danger-Beast it originated." Tamashi said out of the blue, staring deep into space. "The Tyrant, a powerful Super class Danger-Beast, said to have the ability to adapt and survive in any environment it chooses." He continued, turning his head to the down brunette. "Do you know what you have in common with that particular Danger-Beast, Tatsumi?" He questioned, his tone flat.

Tatsumi had to blink a few times, being suddenly asked a question. What he had in common with the Tyrant? Well, first he isn't a Danger-Beast...

"Please don't state the obvious, Tatsumi." Tamashi said, seemingly reading the brunette's thoughts.

"S-Sorry...!" Tatsumi apologized, his face turning red in embarrassment under his armor. He tried to rack his mind with everything he could relate himself with the Danger-Beast, but found none at all. "... Is it my... dashing personality?" He guessed, trying to crack a joke.

But all he got was a blank stare from the teen. "No, it is not your personality." Tamashi turned back to the sky, his eyes dull and lifeless. "It's your will to live; the will to keep on going no matter what. Just like the Tyrant. Even in death, its flesh still writhes and pulsates with life in that armor your wearing."

He had heard it before from his Bro, Bulat. The Tyrant was believed to be an apex predator in the Empire's younger days, adapting and evolving to any situation it came across, all just to ensure its survival. When the Empire finally captured and turned the hulking Danger-Beast into a Teigu, its own flesh continued to live and fight but this time it was used as a weapon.

It kinda reminded him of the people in Night Raid, fighting to survive. They all fought for different reasons but their goals were all the same: for the Empire to change.

"Heh, you talk as if you fought the Tyrant before..." Tatsumi joked, chuckling to himself.

But Tamashi didn't respond, instead he continued to stare at the clear blue sky in silence, seemingly lost in thought. Even though his expression was always unreadable, his body language told otherwise.

Tatsumi didn't say anything, he simply stared at the sky as well, letting Incursio dissapear in a puff of smoke with the shortsword appearing next to his aching body.

The sky was truly magnificent, a vast expanse of nothing but wind and clouds. Sometimes he think if there was something more beyond the sky, something more than this land full of corruption and trickery.

 _"The sky's the limit..."_

Tatsumi turned his head to the teen, having said something out of the blue. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just something an old friend of mine always said." Tamashi immediately dismissed it, letting a comfortable silence descend between them.

The sky's the limit...? That phrase somehow made a lot of sense yet no sense at all. If the sky was truly the limit, then there was truly to limit at all, somewhat ironic now that he thinks about it.

 _'The sky's the limit, huh? If so, then anything is possible right?'_ Tatsumi thought, raising his hand up to the sky, as if he was trying to reach for the sky itself.

The Empire did make weapons of mass destruction, and there are people that could destroy a whole squadron of people without batting an eye.

Maybe the sky was truly the limit for anything in this world.

 _'If so, then I want to reach that limit! And protect everyone I care about!'_ Tatsumi thought with determination and conviction.

Tamashi, who was simply watching the brunette reach out in the air, saw the burning passion in his eyes. Those were eyes of a true warrior, a person that could change the world if they wanted to.

Sadly, those kind of people never existed in the first place, not even now.

 _'Yuki, you were always the optimistic one, weren't you?'_ He thought to himself, closing his eyes to reminisce to better and simpler times.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wave, a Teigu-wielder that was handpicked by the Empire themselves to be placed in a special Teigu police force, felt incredible uncomfortable right now.

No, it wasn't the masked-man staring at him, and no it wasn't the the fact that there were only three people in the room, him and the masked one included. It was something much worse.

"Yea, and that bitch, who I graciously given her my sword which I mind you, started to stab me in the pelvic region for about twenty-three times." A man, probably in his twenties, was spouting about a story, a really uncomfortable and unbelievable one at that.

Wave was a dark blue-haired lad with the same colored eyes. He wore a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. Under the scarf was a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots.

He simply wanted to pay back the sailor that saved his life back then by joining the Imperial Army, something that was questioned by everyone in his village. But when he was chosen to wield a Teigu, everyone immediately turned heads at him.

Was it really hard for them to believe him, a boy from a village placed in one of the coasts of the Empire, would be given a weapon that could overpower an army of soldiers.

Now that he thought about it, it was kinda unbelievable now that he taken it into account.

After his clear promotion from getting a Teigu, he was dubbed the guardian of his village. He hunted dangerous Danger-Beast, fended off various bandits and pirates, and was hailed as a hero.

But all those achievements paled to comparison to what he got from a week ago.

He was handpicked to join a special police force comprised of Teigu-wielders like him, something that shocked him to his very core. Nothing was of greater honor than to be invited into the Capital by someone of prestige rank and honor among the people of Capital.

"I kinda finished, but I had to find another bitch to shower my load all over, havin' killed the first one by drowning her in a cauldron full of black oil." Ewen, the man with snow-white hair, continued, not minding his language one bit. "But alas, the second one couldn't handle my reverse tango, havin' worn down to the literal bone after the sixth time. Hell, her spine couldn't even handle being bended like that. Heh, I still have her corpse under my bed whenever I want a literal body-pillow by my side at really lonely nights." He finished, a single exaggerated tear sliding down his eye, shining down his chin.

By the gods, he hoped he wasn't on his team or anything.

"... Y-Yeah, g-great s-story, S-Sir..." Waved choked out, keeping the bile in his throat from rising. He was beyond sickened by the man's cruelty.

Really, could can anyone blame him? This man infront of him told him a story about him raping two prisoner girls without any consent, drowing the first one and snapping the second one in half.

If he wasn't used to seeing dead corpses, he would have lost his lunch to the floor by now.

"Glad you liked it, Sailor boy!" Ewen said, leaning back into his chair, disrespectfully placing his feet over the table.

"A-Actually, it's W-Wave..."

"Yeah, just like what I said, _Sailor boy_." He repeated, closing his eyes, seemingly losing himself to his thoughts.

Seeing that there was no point in talking to the possibly insane man, Wave opted to close his eyes with a sigh, letting his shoulders sag. _'Why do I get the weird ones...?'_ He thought to himself.

But before he could continue his grieving, the door in the room opened up and a person walked in.

The person was a girl with black hair and eyes, she wore a black sailor uniform with a katana strapped to her hips. Dangling on her neck was a golden, heart-shaped pendant, slightly gleaming from the light. She also had a bag labeled Kurome's Candy in her hands. Without uttering a single word, she walked into the room and sat next to the insane psychopath that was Ewen

Ewen, who was minding his own business, cracked open an eye to the girl next to him, seemingly checking her out. "Nice ass, Miss Lolita..." He said with a perverted sneer.

The black haired simply ignored the man, instead opted to open the bag she carried and eat the contents inside it, which were small cookies.

Wave, who was staying silent for the most part, tried to talk to the girl infront of him, but found out immediately that he was rejected before he could even usher a word out.

Kurome, being that the bag she carried was her name, hugged her candy stash protectively, slightly glaring at the former-sailor with blank eyes. "Mine." She said with a stern tone.

Wave instead sagged back into his chair and mentally sighed. _'Even the girls here are weird...'_ He thought to himself, already losing all hope of having a normal team.

"Heh, ya eff some, ya lose some, Sailor boy." Ewan said with a sneer. "But for me, I eff them all in the end. So props to me, I guess." He chuckled to himself.

This only made Wave a lot more miserable, not for the fact that the advice was beyond terrible. The fact was, he was most likely going to be assigned to a team full of them, the people who are in this room right this minute.

A gluttonous girl, a scary buff masked-man, and a perverted psychopath.

 _'Sounds like the start of a really cliché joke...'_ Wave thought to himself. _'Can this day get any weirder...?'_

After a few more minutes passed, more and more people came inside, each with their incredible unique quirks. There was a doctor with a flamboyant personality and is possibly gay, seeing that he was checking Wave out time to time. There was an auburn-haired girl and a little pudgy dog with her, and her arms seemed to be replaced with prosthetics. And finally, the most normal one yet, a man, probably as old as Ewen, with fair blonde hair and golden eyes, he wore a white robe with a single white feather on his head.

Wave mentally cried to the Heavens above for gifting him at least one normal teammate.

"Wow, a faggot, a bitch-lover, and a girly-lookin' fucker." Ewen said out loud, not caring one bit at what he said. "The last one left is Ice Bitch, and we'll have the whole fuckin' package!" He laughed, his voice dripping with insanity. "So, where's the bitch anywa-!" Before he could finish, the door slammed open and a rapier was thrown at his way.

The rapier pierced his open mouth, the force itself was strong enough to rip his entire head clean off his body and nailing it into the wall behind him. The body, headless and bleeding, slumped over the table, spraying some blood onto the other members.

The one who threw the rapier was a woman with blue hair and a white uniform. She wore an executioner mask on, hiding her face from everyone. They stood at the doorway, her hand still outstretched from throwing the weapon at the motionless Ewen.

Wave was the first one to knock himself from his stupor. He stood up and charged at the attacker with a black cutlass from his waist. But before he could even land a hit, he received a serious kick to the gut, making him spit out spittles. He got knocked into the table, breaking it and dropping Ewen's body onto him.

"Always be aware of your surroundings." The attacker then jumped over all of them, showing off her incredible acrobatic skills. She landed behind the auburn haired girl, whose name was Seryu Ubiquitous.

"Damn you, evildoer! I will avenge that man! In the name of justice!" She exclaimed, a sadistic smile already forming on her face. She tried to leg sweep the woman, but found that she simply jumped over it and kicked her straight to the chin, effectively dazing her.

Before Seryu could even recover, the attacker took a hold of her arm, flipping her over and slamming her down to the ground, knocking the girl's air out of her lungs.

"Never do a monologue whenever an enemy is near or infront of you." The attacker said, pulling a dagger out her uniform and blocking a katana strike that was about to hit her.

Kurome glared at the attacker, jumping away from the attacker and re-engaging her with the katana aimed at their neck. But the attacker blocked the strike as well, retaliating with a fierce kick to the gullet.

She was thrown away but was able to quickly recover, albeit with a bruised abdomen. She continued to glare at the blue haired woman.

"... Impressive." The woman said, her mask splitting down the middle, revealing the attacker's true identity. "Glad to know that this team has potential."

"G-General Esdeath?!" The masked man exclaimed, shock written on his masked face.

"Yes, it is I, General-!"

"Bitch Queen Mcsuck a fat-dick a lot!" A voice behind all of them said, interrupting the general's introduction. "The one who hardens guys' dicks more than hardenin' their body with damn ice!"

Esdeath, who was already feeling an immense migraine coming, gained a tickmark while sighing in annoyence and rubbing her aching temples.

Everyone, except Esdeath, turned around, staring at the still bleeding head of the now deceased Ewen.

Well, _was_ deceased.

"Sup. Has anyone seen my body anywhere?" The head spoke, the rapier still jabbed in its mouth. "I feel an ungodly inch right now and everyone, except for the ladies, would not want to know where it is." It continued.

"U-Unbelievable!" The first one to say something in their mind was the doctor, Stylish. "You're missing your body yet you can speak as if it is nothing but a flesh wound!" He said with amazement.

"Yeah, yeah. I got my head sliced off, big deal! Say that after seein' my other head, faggot!" Ewen said with sneer. "Aside from my big son, where the hell is my bod! I can feel someone under it and it ain't a girl!"

Wave, who was clearly freaking out right now, tried to push the headless body off him, but proved to be difficult, being that it was holding him in a death grip.

"H-Help! This thing is crushing me!" He shouted out, trying desperately to escape the body's deadly hug, while trying not to vomit from the dastardly awful smell it was emitting. It smelled like a rotting corpse!

"Oi, oi! I just had those clothes ironed out! Don't you dare wrinkle them, you cherry-boy!"

"God, why did Honest hire him...?" Esdeath muttered to herself, asking any higher being to answer her question.

She never liked the man, his perverted innuendoes aside. The man was beyond annoying and proved to be difficult to deal with. But the man did proved useful with his unique abilities.

" _Ewen_ the Immortal, a person that is rumored to be deathless and unstoppable." Kurome said out loud, now cradling her bruised stomach. "I've heard of you but never believed in such a thing."

"Of course!" Stylish snapped his fingers, not being able to realize any of this sooner. "That's why you're still alive. I must have a sample of you!" He requested with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Fuck that! I ain't no faggot, faggot!" Ewen said. "I'd gladly do it, but you're a guy, I ain't goin' gay or some shit!" He continued with his very crude vocabulary.

'Enough of this already!' Esdeath thought with annoyence, stomping over Ewen's pinned head. She grabbed her rapier and pulled it out, not minding the blood spraying onto her porcelain face.

But before the head could hit the ground, she kicked it hard into the direction of the body, knocking it off of Wave.

"Thanks, Bitchy!" Ewen said as his body stood up and grabbed his head. "As a way to show my undying gratitude. I'm gonna fuc-!"

"No thank you, I'll pass." Esdeath immediately rejected, sheating her rapier. "I'd rather mate with a Danger-Beast than with you!" She snarled at the man with venom dripping her tone.

"Oh, never knew you were into beastiality, Ice Bitch!" He mocked as he simply reattached his head back onto his shoulders. He really knows how to push her buttons, and he was enjoying it too much.

"The world will weep in joy when you die, Ewen." Esdeath said coldly.

Ewen, who was still being a nuisance as ever, simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned onto the wall behind him. "Whatever floats your panties, Bitch Queen."

Esdeath sighed for the umpteenth this day, wanting nothing more than to erase this bug of a man off the face of the world. 'I will find a way to kill you, Ewen. Just you wait...' With that exchange over, she finally addressed her new subordinates. "As you all have already know, My name is General Esdeath..."

"Bitch Queen!"

"Ignore that disgusting man." Esdeath said sharply, glaring at the nonchalant man. "As you can see, all of you have been handpicked to join a special Teigu-police force: the Jaegers." She declared with pride.

"Jaegers?! What next - a team called _Wild Hunt_?" Ewen said with a grin, which slowly turned into a sneer. "No, wait! There's already one, but someone killed all of them in a single night!" He laughed with sadistic joy. "Ha, they... they were killed in a single-fuckin'-night! Can you believe that?! A group full of Teigu users, killed in a single night!" He continued to laugh, disturbing some of the occupants in the room. "And do you know what's funnier, they couldn't identify who killed them but knew this..." He leaned his head to them, a smirk on his face. "They were killed by a single person! One!"

Having enough of his annoying and disgraceful banter, Esdeath stomped her foot down on the ground, ice forming around it. Suddenly spikes of ice impaled Ewen all over his body, more blood spilling onto the already bloody room. "Yes, a lot of people know that, but you left out one important thing." Esdeath snarked at the immortal man. "There was a survivor, the Prime Minister's son."

"Ow..." Ewen said with a monotone tone and a deadpanned expression. "And fuck that spoiled emo schmuck! He wouldn't know pleasure even if a bitch like you, Ice Bitch Queen, slap him across the face with a ice dong!"

"Again, don't mind that disgraceful man." Esdeath said, already near her breaking point. "Look, let's skip introduction and get straight to the point, shall we?"

A few nodded in agreement, while Wave was still trying to wrap his head around everything that has transpired.

First, he got assigned to a police force full of possible lunatics. Second, one of the lunatics got their head ripped off. Third, his new commanding officer attacked them to show of they were competent or not. And lastly, the guy who got decapitated revealed himself to be immortal.

Was he going insane or is this all a dream?

"Why the long-face, Sailor Boy?" An arm slung onto his shoulders, making his spine shiver. "Don't look so down! We're gonna be friends for a _very_ long time..." Ewen said, his body full of holes and blood was dripping from the gaping wounds, but he didn't seem to show any discomfort. "And I _like_ having friends..." There was a mysterious glint in his eyes, sending more than a million shivers down Wave's spine.

He wish this was all a dreaming right now.

 _'Oh to whoever is listening to me right now... Why me?!'_ Wave thought with despair in his mind.

"No homo, by the way."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a private courtyard, two people were facing off with each other, one young and short, wearing a simple leather tunic and a pair of purple shorts. The other one was tall and muscular, wearing a suit of heavy armor.

"Again!" The blonde tall one ordered, holding a large broadsword.

"Alright!" The green haired boy, probably in his early teens, charged at the man with a smaller and leaner sword of his own.

The man simply parried the attack, knocking the boy off balance. But he was able to quickly recover and retaliate with another sword swing aimed at the man's legs. The man saw this from a mile away and once again parried the boy.

The boy growled in annoyence, aiming and swinging his sword at the man. But it proved to be useless once more, being parried once more. "General Budo! Stop parrying my attacks!" The boy shouted in frustration, jumping away to gain a little distance.

The man, Budo, simply shook his head to the younger one. "I cannot simply do that, my Majesty. Your enemy would not simply sit there and take it, Emperor Makoto."

"Then do something other than parrying!" The boy, named Makoto, roared at the general, charging at him with his sword over his head.

Budo nodded, now taking the offensive. He charged at the Emperor and swinged his sword at him, hitting the blade and knocking it off their hands.

Makoto, who still had his arms over his head, blinked. He turned around and saw his sword impaled behind him, a few cracks already forming on the blade. He sighed under his breath and walked up to the sword, grabbing and pulling it out of the ground.

"Again?" Budo questioned, already holding his sword infront of him.

"Again." Makoto responded, charging again with renewed vigor.

This process repeated itself for an hour straight until the boy was covered in sweat and was panting from exhaustion. Seeing this, Budo lowered his sword.

"This is enough for today, your Majesty." Budo said as he was sheating the large sword onto his back.

Hearing this, Makoto immediately collapsed on his back onto the soft green grass of the courtyard, the sword he was holding still gripped in his hands while his face covered in sweat with his breaths deep and labored. He felt his entire body sore and aching, especially his arms and forearms.

"It seems you're improving, my Majesty." Budo complimented, walking over to the exhausted Emperor. "Would you like for me to call the servants to pick you up?"

"N-No... I'm fine, G-General Budo..." Makoto said through his panted breaths, forcing himself to stand up, using his sword as support. "And do you... really think so?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yes, my Majesty. I stay true to my word. You have indeed improved thus far, being able to hold your sword after I parried shows that, my Majesty." Budo said. "But you will still need more extensive training, Emperor Makoto." He continued.

Budo still remembered how the Child-Emperor approached him all those years ago, wanting to be trained in the arts of combat and war. His reasons? Budo wasn't sure nor does he remember. The only thing he remembered was the mention of black clothing being cool and the words _cool_ and _unique_.

Reasons aside, the boy wasn't really suited in the battlefield, at best he was as good or even better than a new recruit. But Budo saw the boy's eyes, they burned with determination, conviction and potential, something a leader should always have.

The boy didn't give in to doubt or despair, always moving forward and fighting on until his entire body gave up on him. The boy actually reminded him of his prime, always full of energy and ready to fight.

As one of his fateful generals, he should've immediately stopped training the boy, but this was better than letting him be a mere puppet of a greedy, obese man.

"Lord Makoto, I shall take my leave for today. We're going to continue this tommorrow." The general said as he was turning to leave. "And if I remember correctly, you should be greeting the newest police force Esdeath created today, am I correct?" He reminded with a grin.

Makoto immediately perked up, his expression contorting from shock to horror. Without another word, he darted out of the courtyard, leaving his sword behind.

Budo chuckled to himself, seeing the boy's youth was refreshing, something that made his mind calm in these dark times.

Whatever the Emperor would do, he, the Great General Budo, would support and follow him to the end, just like the previous Emperor.

To training, to battle, and to death. He would follow the boy through.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tamashi, who was cooking a pile of Danger-Beast meat, had to hold the need to sneeze, an image of a green haired boy flashing in his head.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Akame asked, stopping mid-bite from the giant chicken leg she was eating. "You flinched..."

"No, nothing is wrong, Akame." Tamashi responded almost immediately, his expression stoic as ever.

The red-eye girl simply shrugged, continuing her devouring of the substance known as meat.

 _'... What was that? I feels like I should remember, yet I can't...'_ Tamashi thought. _'... I do hope it's nothing...'_

Yet, he didn't know why, he felt a chill run down his spine, a _chill_ he knew very well, something he, dare he say it, dreaded and _feared_...

Tamashi unconsciously scratched his one of his dull-grey eyes, feeling a slight discomfort on them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **"Power is nothing compared to experience. Remember that, boy."**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author: Yello! It's me again! Hope you enjoy the chapter, kinda had to rush(Lazily) a few parts of the story. Now the Emperor is going through one of the most dreaded phases in our lives: The Chuunibyou stage! I'm gonna have a hella lot of fun writing those scenes... Monkey bar, heh. Now the part where Tamashi has a higher rank than Tatsumi, even though he's new and all. Let's say he proved himself a little and Akame had a hand on this mess.**

 **Now, if you're all thinking that Tamashi is gonna have a harem or some sort of relationship. I haven't decided. Mostly all of his relationships are built upon infatuation or a long-lived crush. So, I'll let you decide: Harem, Single, Or None. Now without a further ado, I bid you all farewell!**

 **P.S: I bet my eye everyone would pick the Harem route...**


	6. Chapter 6: Kill the Business

**Author-San:... Okay, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I kinda had school to worry about, so, I apologize. But, nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this new Chapter!**

 **Note: Listen to** **(NieR: Automata OST - Kainè [Salvation]) at this first scene, if you want of course. But _only_ at the first scene.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **{Chapter 6}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On a small, grass-filled island surrouded by a clear ocean, stood two individuals, one of them a familiar stoic teen.

And the other was a petite, white-haired girl, wearing a long, white sundress with a simple straw hat on her head. Her hair reached to her back, filled with different types of flowers and accessories. Her back was facing the teen, she was seemingly staring into the vast body of water.

"Do you remember...?"

Flowers sprouted out the ground, a variety of different colors. But there were two flowers that stood out from the rest: a white one and a dark one.

"The day we met them..."

The other flowers began to surround the two odd ones, with the white one seemingly sprouting roots around the dark one, holding it like its life depended on it.

The white-haired girl giggled, "I still remembered how I'd tackle you whenever one of them tried to get a bit... frisky with you..."

Then more variety of flowers start to wrap their roots and vines around the dark flower, pulling at it slowly and gently by every direction.

"We would always fight over your attention... The men wanted to train with you... while the girls wanted to stay beside you, to keep them company..."

A few flowers began to wilt and die, but the flowers that held onto the dark one didn't, their roots seemingly tightening their hold on it. While the dark one was also sprouting out its own roots to ensnare the flowers around it, holding them tightly.

"When the others died... you would be there to comfort us... to soothe our pain with your words..."

The dark flower then began to sag, turning into a different shade of color: red, its edges were slowly turning blood red.

"You killed for our sake... You fought against your morals and continued to fight to your last breath... All for us..."

Caterpillars began to appear around the dark flower, crawling up to it and eating its leaves and flesh.

"Guilt was eating you from the inside... yet you fight and continue on living..."

The holes that the caterpillars were making were beginning to seal up and dissappear, but the pests continued to eat the flower, only giving them more food to eat and survive off of.

"Your wounds would heal like they were _nothing_... but your heart, mind, and soul would continue to _bleed_..."

Then suddenly, one of the few surviving flowers – a red on – that weren't holding onto the dark flower began to spread out its thorny roots to almost half of the island, ensnaring everything in its prickly hold.

"Then someone, who we've known for so long, started a bloody crusade... their greed and lust wanting more to sate its bottomless hunger..."

The red flower that ensnared almost half of the island started to ensnare the other flowers, holding them tightly while it drained the colors out of them, a few were already wilting and dying from the red one.

"But you, with a heavy heart and a cruel, cold resolve, slain that former-comrade of ours, not batting a single eyelash when you cutted them down..."

The dark flower started to produce more roots, but this time they were sharp and thorny. They started to cover the red flower until it was covered in a small dome of thorns and roots. When the roots began to retract back into the dark flower, the red one was nowhere to be seen, only a few petals remained.

The land around the remaining flowers began to heal and flourish all around the small island.

"When we finally... passed on... You continued to walk on this cold earth... wandering aimlessly..."

Everything around the dark flower then turned dry and wilted, like the life inside them was being sucked out of them until nothing remained on the small island, except for the lone dark flower.

"You were alone... You were alone for a very long... long time..."

The flower sagged, and continued to sag until it practically touched the barren, bleached ground.

"You wanted to be with us... but you can't... you _wanted_ to end it all... but you _can't_..."

Then suddenly the flower stood straight, thorns sprouting out of its stem, its petals turning darker and redder with each second passed.

"You focused your anger... your frustration on others..."

The ground around the dark flower began to crack and break, thorny roots coming out of them, sharp and jagged. The flower was growing in size, standing in an abnormal height for a regular flower, looking more fierce and monstrous than its former.

"You made the battlefield your home, and took what we said to what's left of your dying heart..."

Other flowers started to sprout out of the ground, but found themselves overwhelmed and entangled by the dark flower's deadly vines.

"You made sure to keep your promise... to ensure that land you stood on was safe, including the people who stood on it..."

Grass then began to cover the island once more, but this time under the watchful eye of the dark flower.

"But no matter what you did... you were still _alone_ in this world... People were afraid of you..."

The grass around the black was beginning to dissappear until nothing but barren land was left. The grass was distancing itself from the flower.

"So... _why_...?"

The dark flower was now starting to sag and wilt, yet it fought and continued to stand straight.

"Why did you accept this fate...?" The white-haired girl turned around and faced the stoic teen. "Is _this_ for us...? Or is this about something else entirely...?" The girl's eyes were missing, only dark sockets with a faint trail of tears.

The land around the teen was beginning to warp and distort, changing into a demented landscape of death and ruin. The grass was turning gray, the ocean around them turning crimson red, and the sky was now black with a red moon watching over them.

 **"... Why...? Why...? Why? Why?!"** The girl's voice was now distorted and warped, her head snapping sideways, with blood leaking out of her nose and ears. An inhumanly wide smile was beginning to crawl up to her lips, parts of her cheek breaking and tearing from the wide smile, showing nothing but muscle and bone.

 **"Why... did you... leave... me?!"** She screeched, her body slowly turning into dust and being blown away from a sudden gust of wind.

The only things left were the teen and the dark flower. But the flower began to grow in size, and grow it did. It started to grow and grow until it practically reached the clouds.

Then it started to shed its skin, flaking off and showing pale, reptilian scales underneath. The roots turned into building-sized limbs, its claws as big as a person. The creature's body was burrowed deep into the small island, but cracks could be seen on the surface, a long, large body entangling inside the entire island.

The flower's petals started to rot and fall off, showing a snarling beast with sharp teeth as large as a man. Its pure-black, pupiless eyes glaring down onto the teen, its snarling mouth opening to show a cave full of blade-like teeth and bone. Horns and bone protrusions covering the creature's entire body, looking like sharp spears and javelins.

The creature then let loose a monstrous, deafening roar at the teen, the water and land shaking from the creature's wail of rage.

 _ **'No matter how many times you try...'**_

The teen extended his arm behind him, blood seeping out of his nails and fingertips.

 _ **'You will fail... and fail... until you give up the last of your sanity to me...'**_

The blood began to take shape, hardening into a long, red polearm with a wicked, black, serrated blade sticking out of the side-end of the pole. A red-crimson eye sprouted out of the side of the blade, the pupil glancing at every direction before settling in the middle. The weapon was a blackish-red scythe.

 ** _'There will be no escape... You will fall...'_**

The black-haired teen twirled the scythe around and settled it on his shoulders, his eyes hardened and stoic from the beast's attempt of intimidation. He faced the beast head on, showing a lack of fear or emotions in that matter.

 _ **'You will lose your empathy... The chains that bind you down will rust and break...'**_

To any ordinary man or woman, they would have gawked at the creature's sheer size alone, losing any fighting chance against the creature's ferocious appearance.

But the teen simply didn't care, his whole body tensing. He was ready to face the beast head on. The beast let loose another deafening roar as it raised one of its giant, meaty arms, poised to crush its prey into a bloody paste.

 _ **'And when that happens... I will be there... to feast upon your broken flesh...'**_

The teen jumped over the arm and landed atop it, with his scythe over his head, the blade gleaming from the crimson moon's light. He swung the scythe down onto the beast's arm, making sure to bury it deep into its flesh. He then began to ran up the appendage, dragging his scythe with him, making a long, nasty laceration.

The beast roared in pain, opening its wide maw to swallow the teen whole, including its whole arm with it. But the teen jumped out of the way, landing atop the beast's head, while the beast swallowed its arm whole, chomping and tearing it off.

The teen raised his scythe and swinged it at the beast, piercing it deep into its eye, making sure it was nice and deep inside. The beast released a blood curdling roar in response.

The teen used his scythe to hold onto the now thrashing beast, large claw marks and gaping holes all around the island from its wild swinging.

After using all of its strength, the teen used the opportunity to summon another red scythe and swinged it into the beast's other eye, prompting it again to release another roar of pain by thrusting its head to the sky.

Using the momentum, the teen leaped high into the sky, pulling both of his scythes out of the creature's eye sockets, the serrated teeth tearing large chunks of flesh off. He then twirled both of the scythe mid-air and fused them together with each other, forming a long, double blade-scythe.

He then dived straight at the creature, his scythe cutting through the air like butter.

 _ **'You are mine... and only mine...'**_

The teen swung his scythe at the creature, severing its entire head from its body. The body slammed down onto the ground while the head rolled away. But no matter how severe the wound was, no blood poured out of the body.

 ** _'You cannot escape... We are bound together by blood...'_**

He looked over his shoulder, the flower-turned-monster's pupiless eyes staring back at him, dull and dead.

The headless body gave a weak twitch, before it suddenly thrusted its remaining arm at the teen. But he jumped over it before he was caught in its grasp. But another arm grabbed him mid-air, squeezing the air out of him.

The monster's body stood up, all of its wounds and lacerations closing and healing up, with its newly regenerated arm holding the teen in the air. The stump on its shoulders regenerating to form another, angrier, snarling head.

The monster then started to furiously slam the teen around, cuts, bruises and other afflictions appearing all over the teen's body. But this time, the injuries didn't heal or close up like usual. With one mighty throw, the beast threw the teen into the ground, plunging him deep into the earth and making a large, gaping hole as a result.

The teen choked out blood, his vision hazy and wet from his blood, both of his legs twisted in awkward angles, his left arm numb and bleeding, and his right arm severed off his shoulders. He gritted his teeth in pain, his intestines spilling out from his abdomen and onto the ground.

He turned his head, his scythe inches away from him. Using his remaining strength, he pitifully tried to reach out to his weapon with his numb arm, only widening his wounds further.

But before he could even reach his weapon, a sharp, clawed finger pierced his outstretched arm onto the ground, his teeth gritting in even more pain. And with a flick of its finger, it tore his arm clean off his forearm.

The pain was almost unbearable, blood pooling around his body, his feet broken beyond use, both of his arms severed and missing.

With the last of his strength, he turned his head over him, seeing a maw full of sword-like and jagged teeth coming down onto him.

 _ **'Your descent to madness... has only just began...'**_

The mouth chomped down, his world went black for him, his entire being feeling nothing but pain and anguish, swords and daggers piercing his entire being.

He felt tired... so, very, very _tired_...

Then silence... came...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pair of dull-gray eyes shot wide open, shock and pain written in them before they turned blank and stoic.

 _'A nightmare...?'_ Tamashi thought to himself as he wiped the accumulated sweat on his forehead. He took a quick glance at his surroundings. He must've fallen asleep by accident, being that he hasn't sleep for almost a month straight now.

Not like he needed sleep with his condition anyways.

He was in a simple bedroom, with someone already sleeping on the bed, while he was sitting on the hard floor, leaning on the wall behind him. The room was dimly lit, seeing that the sun hasn't fully risen up yet, only covering the room in a natural orange hue from the open window.

He then stood up from his seat and walked up to the bedside. There, in the bed, was a young, orange-haired girl sleeping soundly. Their face was so peaceful and innocent, something that was easily corruptible. This look was much better than the one she had when he first met her.

He slowly reached his hand to her and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, feeling the girl's warmth through the limb.

Oh how he wish he could return to those days, simpler times. To be innocent and naïve to the things happening around him.

Sadly, the naïve must grow and learn the dark truth. One way or another...

While Tamashi was stuck in his thoughts, the orange-haired girl began to stir in her sleep, slowly opening both of her eyes, feeling something or someone was over her.

When she finally opened them, she suddenly felt incredibly faint and scared.

In front of her was a face covered in pure darkness, with a pair of hollow, gray eyes, staring deep into her own green eyes. Something was touching her cheek, sending major shivers down her spine, yet the touch felt... incredibly warm and loving?

She felt the eyes were staring directly at her soul, looking for any fault inside her. She tried bringing her blanket over her face, but the eyes just froze her in place with pure fear.

This lasted for a few minutes until the teen finally noticed that he was now staring too much, and the girl was actually awake now.

"... Sorry." He apologized, pulling his hand off the girl's warm cheek, his tone monotone and devoid of any emotion. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

The girl responded – after sitting up from her comfy bed – with a shake of her head, still feeling the fear coursing through her. She was still afraid of him, even if almost a month has passed. She hasn't left the room yet, not once. She was still cautious about the people here, being that they were the infamous group of bloodthirsty assassins, Night Raid, or so she heard, of course.

But the boy in front of her always brought her food, saying a few words – either asking how she was or if she needed anything – and leaving without another word, only coming back to take the tray he left for her. She knew the teen was only trying to be nice to her, but his expression, presence and tone were... eerie and unnerving, almost as if he was dead or just a walking, talking corpse.

But sometimes, someone else brings her food, either the clumsy, purple girl – which by the way, always forgets to take the tray after, with the teen taking the tray instead – or the equally stoic and scary, red-eyed girl.

The former was really friendly, trying to strike a conversation with her, with her giving half-ass responses and comments. While the latter was just plain out creepy, giving her a look before leaving her with the food – which in turn made the teen fetch the tray in the red-eyed girl's place.

The young girl was pretty sure the latter at least tried to have a conversation with her, but just bails out at the very last second.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was really grateful for the food and company, even if half of the latter was a bit unnerving at first. They didn't treat her like an outsider, more like a normal person, and she liked that...

It almost felt like she was living her old life again, the time her mother was still alive, the time their small village was still full of fond and warm memories, memories she would always have at heart.

She still remembers it, how she would run off to play with the other kids, not worrying when will her next meal be. She loved playing hide-and-seek, feeling the sudden rush during hiding from someone, hoping not to be found. It felt great...

Unless the finder wasn't a sadistic bandit who loves hunting down children for sport, then everything was just peachy.

No matter how she viewed it, she was alone. Her mother was dead, her father was possibly plowing another wench as she speaks, and the bandits in her village think she's dead or worse by now, without anyone of them batting an eye to her fate.

It felt incredibly cold all of a sudden, her body quivering. She didn't know why the world gave her such a cruel fate. Maybe she was a bad person in her previous life? Or maybe the world just worked that way?

Then she felt something warm pat her on the head, melting all her problems away like it was nothing but a bad dream. She raised her head to see the previously mentioned teen giving her a head pat, gently stroking her head like it was a delicate cat.

"No one is truly alone in this world, no matter what someone thinks. There will always be someone to help, you just haven't met them yet." Tamashi said to the distressed girl, his tone stoic and cold yet calm and gentle. "A... person told me that once..." He scratched the back of his head, yet his expression was of stone and not of embarrassment, and somehow really out of character for someone like him.

The young girl had to blink a few times, letting it sink for a few moments. She then began to quietly giggle until it turned into full-blown laughter. She wasn't mocking the teen, it was just pure amusement.

At first glance, the teen looked like a stoic, stone-hearted person – and that description is spot on, in her opinion – but seeing and getting to know at least a little about him, he was still a stoic person... a really, really stone-faced person.

But he was a stone-faced person that tried. It was a pitiful act of trying to comfort her, but it did work, even slightly.

After noticing that she was laughing like a madman, she coughed into a open fist, covering the grin on her lips. "Thanks... I needed that..."

"Tamashi."

"H-Huh...?" The girl raised at the teen, slightly confused. "W-What was that?"

"I said: people call me Tamashi." He repeated, cracking a forced smile, which looked incredibly stupid and out of place for someone like him.

Now that she thought about it, she never actually got the teen's proper name, being that she was more scared than curious.

The girl responded by giggling. "Nice to meet you, Tamashi..." She extended a hand to the teen, finding it now comfortable to face him. "My name is Tsubaki."

The teen – who just flat out stopped desperately trying to smile – shook the girl Tsubaki's hand. "It is also pleasant to meet you as well."

Tsubaki giggled once again, her smiling expression killing the tense atmosphere entirely. The room was only filled with the young girl's laughter and joy.

That smile, that exact same smile that reminded him of someone precious he once kept dear to him. This was the smile he promised to protect, something that gave him hope with every step he took to the future.

If only he could see them smile again, just one more time.

"... Tamashi? Tamashi!" Tsubaki shouted at the teen's face as she waved her hands infront of his face. "Hello?! Earth to Tamashi?!"

"Yes, I am Tamashi." The teen replied with a flat tone. "Do you need anything?"

The girl was about to say something, but a loud growl beat her to it, a bright red blush of embarrassment gracing her cheeks.

"Seems like your stomach answered my question." Tamashi joked, but his tone was still flat and stoic, which killed the joke entirely. He then pulled a paper-wrap sandwich – and yes, it was still warm... somehow – out of his coat and gave it to her. "Here... I made this not too long ago."

Tsubaki, whose cheeks are still bright red in embarrassment, reached in for the sandwich – and somewhat questioned for how it was still warm – and unwrapped the paper. "... Th-Thanks..." She muttered to the teen, taking a bite from the sandwich.

When she took the bite, a flow of familiar and warming flavors flooded her taste buds, reminding her once again of her now-deceased mother's cooking. It somewhat comforted her in way.

"... Is it good?"

"Hmm?" Tsubaki turned to the teen, her mouth still full of the sandwich. But she quickly swallowed and coughed into her fist, hiding the blush tickling her cheeks. "Y-Yes... Very..."

Then an awkward silence descended upon the pair, with Tsubaki quietly eating the sandwich while Tamashi watched with his signature blank look. To say the atmosphere was unnerving might be a huge understatement. Tsubaki practically felt the teen's dead stare on her, almost like an undead revenant was staring at her, or more specifically, watching her eat the sandwich.

After the sandwich was done, the awkwardness only increased ten-fold. Without a way to distract herself, she now felt the sudden urge to hide behind her blanket, hopping to avoid the teen's unforgiving gaze.

Sensing the girl's discomfort, Tamashi stood to leave. "Just call me if you need anything." He opened the door and left before Tsubaki could say a word.

After Tamashi left, she felt somewhat relieved yet guilty. Relieved because the source of her discomfort was gone, and guilty because that source of discomfort was just trying to be friendly with her. Hell, he even fed her a damn-good sandwich.

"Mom did say I wasn't ever the one to start a conversation..." She sighed, slipping back to her bed to take a nap, feeling really tired right about now.

She just hoped that she wasn't rude in anyway to the guy, or anything.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Closing the door behind him, Tamashi placed his forehead on it and released a quiet sigh, his thoughts somewhere else,

The eyes, the hair, even the scent. There was no mistaking it, no matter how many times he checked. At first, he was going to leave the child at a orphanage far from the Capital. But after comparing her a few times, there was no denying it.

That girl is _his_ daughter.

Not Tamashi's, _never_. He never tried to impregnate someone, especially if it came from him. No, this child was someone else's, someone he knew _very_ closely.

But how could he hide it from him, and from the looks of it, the girl didn't know anything about her own heritage – which would be the best. But now that opens a whole chest of problems and possibilities.

He can't let anyone from the Revolutionary Army, or even Night Raid, find out the girl's heritage. He can't let a child _fight_ in a war she never asked to join.

"You never did think with your head, only with your _second head_." Tamashi tried to joke, but it came out dry and devoid of any humor.

Oh, how he hated his personality now than before.

"Tamashi, are you alright?" Sheele asked, having turned a corner to see the stoic teen pressing his temples on a door, a look of uncertainty on their face. "Is everything alright?"

Tamashi pushed himself off the door and turned to the purple-haired woman. "Yes. There is nothing to worry about, Sheele, I was just thinking." He answered, about to walk pass her and talk to Akame for his mission for today.

"W-Wait!" Sheele called out, grabbing the teen by the hand.

It was comforting yet cold to the touch. "What? I have things to do, Sheele." Tamashi turned to the purple-haired girl, waiting for a response. "If you don't have anything to say, I need to go to Akame and-"

"I haven't been able to thank you properly..." She said, interrupting the black-haired boy. "On the night I almost died, you attacked that Biological-Teigu and rescued me and Mine... I wasn't able to thank you for that..." She trailed off, feeling a lot more timid than before.

In that very moment Tamashi came and rescued her on that night, she felt an overwhelming sense of admiration for the boy. He was strong and experienced. But she always found it weird that the teen would always carry around a variety of blood-red weapons on him, from short-swords to piercing javelins. And he would always lose said weapons, but would around carry another one with him, seemingly out of nowhere.

Lubbock even theorized that he might have a Teigu on him. But every recorded Teigu didn't have an ability close to weapon creation or anything of that regard.

Tamashi looked at her. It wasn't any kind of look. He simply looked at her with his blank eyes, trailing up and down. Sheele felt a bit self-conscious that the boy was apparently checking her out.

"I only did it because you reminded me of _someone_. Nothing more, nothing less." Tamashi placed a hand on her shoulder, his mouth leaning in on her ear. "I didn't do it because I thought it would be _heroic_ , I didn't do it because I wanted a _favor_ from you, nor _anything_ in between. I _only_ did it because your face and words reminded me of _someone_ I knew long ago." He whispered through her ear, his tone cold and uncaring.

Sheele, for her part, felt hurt, almost like a dagger was driven deep into her heart and twisted it, making sure she would receive nothing but pain. But another side of her hoped otherwise. Because for even a tiniest of a millisecond, she saw something inside the teen's eyes except for cold, hard stoicism.

She saw the pain of a man.

The guilt of a soldier.

And the sadness of a warrior.

"I apologize if I offended you, Sheele. But I need to go now." Tamashi turned and was about to leave.

"... Tamashi!" The teen stopped, not turning to face her. "I-If... you ever need someone to talk to... I-I'm here, okay?" She said to the teen, her cheeks slightly reddening.

Instead of answering or anything, Tamashi continued on his way to Akame.

Sheele stood there, a hand on her chest. _'What happened to him...?'_ Sheele stared at the teen's retreating form, saddened for the teen. If she knew better, Tamashi looked like a male Akame but more stoic and cold to others except to said girl. He might have experienced something as worse or even worser than the red-eyed girl to be what he is today.

But people can change, seeing that Akame seemed a bit more cheerful – in her own Akame way – whenever Tamashi was around. She just hoped that Tamashi would someday talk to someone about his problems instead of letting it be, waiting for it to burst.

It was better to talk to someone about what's on their mind instead of facing them alone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tamashi pushed open the door, his expression ever neutral. "Good-morning, Akame." He greeted, walking into the kitchen and firing up the stove.

"Good-morning, Brother." Akame greeted back. There was stoicism in her tone but there were hints of cheerfulness in it. "The others left for the Capital on personal-business. The only people here are you, me, Sheele, and the girl you brought."

Tamashi nodded, grabbing a hunk of fresh Danger-Beast meat from storage and fried them over the burning fire, cracking two eggs in as well. "What business does the others have in the Capital? If I recall, one of them is wanted in the Capital, correct?" He asked, putting the cooked food on a plate and placing it in front of Akame.

"Yes, that is correct. But we have another secret hideout inside the Capital. Lubbock is in charge of that hideout, which is a library, if I remember correctly." The red-eyed girl answered, taking a bite from a her plate. Her expression then softened, her tastebuds melting away along with the juices of the tasty meat. But she then noticed that her brother wasn't eating, instead sitting across her with a neutral look. "Are you not going to eat?"

"... I'm still full." He answered. "What is my mission for today, Akame?" He asked, changing the subject.

Akame frowned at the teen. "Brother, it's still too early. Please eat. You need all the energy to fight." She scolded, taking another bite of her food.

"Akame, I'm fine. I ate earlier and I don't need it."

"Brother, you haven't eaten anything since you joined us." Akame said, putting her utensil down, her eyes narrowed at the teen. "Back when I was a younger, I didn't notice it at first, but now I started noticing that I haven't seen you eat anything. Meat, vegetables, even water, you never used your mouth except for talking."

"... Akame, if you know what's good for you, you will drop this _subject_ and tell me my mission for today, understood?" Tamashi said, his dull-gray eyes slowly turning into a glare.

She wanted to press on, but a logical side of her told her to leave it be for now. "Yes, I apologize, Brother." She pulled out a piece of folded paper from her pockets and handed it to the teen. "This is your target for today."

Tamashi open the paper to see a sketch of a fat, old woman, wrinkles and blemishes decorating her unhealthy skin. On her head was a mop-full of elegant and overflowing blonde hair.

"Her name is Fauru Blacklow, or by her title, the Queen of Marrows. She hires thugs and bandits to kidnap people – both men, women and children – from the countryside and makes them into prostitutes. She also practices cannibalism whenever any of the prostitutes are no longer useful to her, eating more than her own fill." Akame informed, her tone stoic but there was disgust in it. "A client offered a sack of money for her head impaled on a pike. The rest of the information is at the back of the paper."

"Yes. Thank you, Akame, and enjoy your meal." Tamashi stood up and was about to go out the door, but took one last glance at the black-haired girl. "Akame... No matter what, never think about _my_ wellbeing. Nothing good comes from that." He then left her alone inside the room.

Akame stared at the door where Tamashi felt, her hands trembling under the table. She looked down at her meal, oil and juices cascading down the half-eaten meat.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, a downcast expression on her face. Tamashi was always like that, he always told her that same line whenever she thought about his health. This was one of the reasons why she was always worried about her comrades and friends, even though she wouldn't say it out loud because of her social awkwardness.

Tamashi never liked talking about his past. Even if he were to slip up and say something, it was always cryptic. She knew nothing about him, but he knew almost everything about her when she was still young: her favorite food, her favorite toys, her favorite color, he even knew what color of underwear she would always wear around him.

Akame shook her head from the last thought. She was older now. But no matter how old she would get, she would never understand her brother-figure.

She just hoped someday he would open up to her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking along the dark and dirty alleyways, Tamashi navigated around them, taking shortcuts that would hasten his arrival to the destination. He turned a corner and quickly hid behind a wooden crate, his coat blending in perfectly with the shadows.

Across the crate were two strange men, one wearing nothing but a pair of short pants, showing his muscular frame. While the other one was covered in metal piercings: eyelids, tongue, lips, fingers, everywhere but his nether regions. The two were talking with each other, unbeknownst of their eavesdropper.

"Pierces, how are the goods?" The muscular man asked, his muscles bulging with the slightest of movement.

"Delicious! A bit aggressive for my taste, but still good." The man with piercings called Pierces giggled, his tongue licking his lips, the slightest hints of blood on them.

"Good! And how were the women?"

" _Meh_. Alright, I guess?"

Both of them then laughed heartily, walking deeper into the alleyway while their sick cackles bounced off the walls.

Tamashi followed the two, his footsteps as silent as the wind. He used the alleyway's lack of light to his advantage, stalking near them in plain sight.

The two men stopped at a worn-down, wooden door, knocking in three quick succession and then two slow ones. The two waited for a bit until the door opened up, with a young girl greeting them.

"Come on in. The boss is waitin' for everyone to arrive." The girl said, letting the two men in. "She's extra bitchy today." She commented, closing the door.

The black-haired teen checked his surroundings first before walking up to the door, knocking in three quick successions and then two slow ones. When the door was unlocked, Tamashi abruptly pushed the door open and grabbed the daze girl behind it, taking out his knife and slitting her throat open while a hand was covering her mouth to prevent her from alerting anyone.

The girl's tears stained the hand that was muffling her screams, while her neck was turned into a crimson waterfall. As the life was drained from her eyes, Tamashi snapped the girl's neck sideways, making a loud, meaty crunch. He was just making sure the girl was dead.

He then placed the corpse in the alleyway, just behind a pile of garbage and trash. He'll be back to for the corpse. But first, there was an old woman he needed to kill today.

As he was stalking the hallways of the secretive building, his form hidden by the darkness, the smell of rotten flesh assaulted his senses. Everywhere he went or goes, he would always see blood stained on either the walls or floor, sometimes even both.

There were a few guards here and there, but he took them out with brutal proficiency, aiming for instant-killing blows. While he ignored and pass by the ones who weren't necessary to be killed, he made notes to dispose of them later. Evidence would only lead to problems, and problems would lead to trouble.

Peeking over a corner, he saw the same two men he followed, but this time they were talking to an old, disfigured woman.

She was his target.

"Boys! How's the _cargo_ for today?" The woman asked, almost sounding out like a growl. She was clearly frustrated, evident to the small stress ball she was rapidly squeezing. "It better be good, or so help me, I'll flay and fry every one of you incompetent idiots alive!" She threatened, leaning in the muscled man's face.

"T-The cargo's here and well. Nothing out of place or anything, hehehe..." He laughed nervously, feeling the woman's hot, pungent on his face.

"Good! And it better stay that way, Shorts. I don't need to visit the family again for another friendly reminder, do I?" There was glint in the woman's eye, her smile wide and frightening.

"N-No! N-No, ma'am. I assure you, everything is under control." The man named Shorts replied, a bit too quickly. Shorts and the woman looked eyes for a bit, the former sweating bullets down his forehead while the latter was sizing him up.

The old woman then smirked, leaving the two men alone and going through a door. The two released a breath of air, one with a scowl while the other wore a frown.

"Sheesh! Mandy's right. The boss is a lot more bitchier today." Pierces commented, turning to the man beside him. "Did she really need to threaten your family a second time? Pretty sure your son is still recovering from her first visit."

"If I had a choice, Pierces, I would quit this job within a heartbeat and go back to my family. But life isn't like that, man. The Capital forces guys like us to do some inhumane stuff just to survive, just to get food on the table." Shorts gritted his teeth, his knuckles turning white. "My boy is already suffering from an incurable illness and that bitch goes out of her way and breaks his arm in two."

"Well look at the bright side, at least we test out the goods before selling them, am I right?" Pierces snickered, holding his sides.

"Yeah. But the missus seems to be getting angry at me. I already explained to her why I needed to do this; hell, I went on buying her a bouquet of roses everyday!"

"Then rock her world when you get back. But be sure to get some earplugs for your kid first. Lord knows I tried explaining him how sex works, but they just go over his head and- Ahh...!" Pierces couldn't finish before he found a knife sticking out of chest, his heart pierced by the sharp metal.

Before he could even think for help, his neck was snapped sideways, blood trailing down the man's nostrils as he fell motionless on the floor.

Tamashi took the opportunity to throw his bloody knife into the muscular man's neck and give him a roundhouse kick to the head, disorienting the man.

Shorts stumbled on the ground, choking on his blood while he tried to pull the knife out of his windpipe, each tug was a searing pain through his body and the lack of air was slowly eating away at him.

He looked up at the teen who did this to him, his eyes staring at him with disinterest. With one last ditch effort, he turned on his back and used the last of his strength to pull the knife out.

Only for the teen to stomp on it and drive it further through his throat.

Short's eyes pulled back into his skull, the life in them snuffed out like a candle's flame. Tamashi pulled his knife out of the man's neck, blood splattering and disappearing into his black coat. Blood was sometimes hard to discern with the color of black.

Making sure the two of them were dead by checking their pulses and whatnot, the black-haired teen peeked into the door where the old woman went and proceeded inside when it was clear.

On the other side of the door, there were bloody cages all around, some empty, the others filled with either people who were alive, dying, dead, or everything in between. The place smelled rank with dried blood and rotting flesh. There were sounds of screaming, moaning and grunting, but the sounds were easily flooded by soft flesh being torn apart by metal and machinery.

The place was large and vast, it was most likely going to take some time to cover the whole area.

"Hey! You!"

Tamashi turned to the side, a girl – probably the same age as the one he killed earlier by the door – whispered to him, her eyes scared and desperate. "Yeah, you! Get me out of here!" She pleaded.

The teen stared at her for a minute before continuing on his way, ignoring the girl.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Help a person out! Or I'll scream and we both go down!" She threatened, her desperation nearing its boiling point.

Unfortunately for her, he didn't need anyone to be alerted by his presence. He took a knife out of his pockets and threw it at the girl without looking, nailing the wall just behind her, blood seeping out of the minor cut she received from the thrown knife.

The girl's face quickly turned pale as she scurried away from the knife, her bladder losing itself.

"... _Take_ the knife and good luck." And after his message was received, he continued on his way.

Hopefully she knew how to pick a lock with a knife.

After searching and snooping around the place, making sure he wasn't spotted or any evidence of his existence was there, he found nothing but more cages, corpses, corpses who were being turned in meat, people who were being raped, and corpses who were being raped.

And everything in between.

Tamashi was about to give up when he leaned back onto a wall, eavesdropping on a man having his way with a girl on a bloody table, cries and grunts heard from the two of them.

"N-No... matter how psychotic... or bitchy that Blacklow... is, she has some fine... women here!" A man over his forties said with each grunt, a wicked smile on his lips.

"P-Please... stop!" The vulnerable girl sobbed, trying to push the bigger man off her.

"Shut up, bitch! You're my property now! I _paid_ good money, and you will do what I say, go it?!"

Having heard enough, Tamashi turned the corner and pulled the man off the girl. A head butt on the face and the man was dazed. He then slammed him on the nearest wall and pressed his neck with his forearm, making sure the man had enough space to breath but not enough to talk.

Luckily for the man, he still needed information.

"Where's Fauru Blacklow?" Tamashi asked, his eyes dead-set on the man's own.

The man tried to struggle, but the black-haired teen pressed harder, eliciting a cough and a tap on the arm.

Tamashi lessened his hold on the man, but not enough for him to escape. "W-What do y-you want with her?! I-I'm just... a customer here, so please let me go!" The man pleaded, fear in his eyes.

There was no hint of malice or deception from the man's tone, only fear. This made him useless. The dull-eyed boy snapped the man's neck with relative ease, letting him fall to the ground with a loud thud. He then turned to the crying girl on the bloody table, fear evident in her eyes.

"Where?" He softly asked. The girl then pointed at a door. "Thank you." He grabbed a pouch out of his coat and placed it on the table, next to the scared girl.

Taking a peek inside first, he walked through the door and stalked through the hallways. With each step he took, he heard voices getting louder and louder, one female and other male.

"How _many_ times do I have to tell you?! I won't sell my business to you or your damn gang!"

"Bitch, you better sell this place to me! Or so help me, I'll rip your gizzards myself and feed it to your abominable, cannibal friends you call customers!" The male voice hissed, a level of anger and frustration evident in his tone.

The teen spotted a brightly-lit and open doorway, he peeked inside and listened in. He saw the old woman, Fauru Blacklow, sitting behind a mahogany desk, two doors just behind her. While a skinny, effeminate man wearing a open, white suit and fedora stood across her, his arms crossed over his exposed chest.

The man had two bodyguards at his side, both identical to one another. They were both wearing white suits that threatened to tear apart from their bulging muscles, with blank masks covering their faces. Both of them were also bald, a gleam – even though they were inside – shining off their heads.

"Is that a _threat_ , Jessy? Last time I looked, _you_ were the one offering to buy the business, correct?" Fauru reminded with a smirk, but there were signs of annoyance in her tone. "Your father and I have been business partners for _years_. We trust one and another, because if either of our businesses ever goes under, the other won't be far behind. We are criminals, but there has to be order in the criminal underworld, 'cause without order, we're _fucked_!"

"The hell with my jackass of a father and your so called order! I'm here to succeed him after his wrinkly-old ass finally kicked the bucket." Jessy scoffed, pulling a gun out of his coat. "Whether you join me or not, I'm gonna be the new Emperor of this Capital!" He laughed, pointing his gun at the woman's forehead.

The old woman wasn't impressed, not one bit. She looked more annoyed than scared. "Adorable. A pup baring its fangs to the hunter." She laughed, standing up from her chair. "Remember this day, boy. You have made an enemy you can't simply defeat..."

Suddenly the doors behind the old woman bursted open and rows upon rows of men poured in, surrounding the effeminate man in moments.

"Unless of course, you survive today."

Jessy flinched, frantically pointing his gun at everyone in the room.

He had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. All of his escape exits were blocked, and they were outnumbered by one to ten. All seemed to look bleak and lost for him.

So why was he smirking?

"Marco, Pollo! Sick 'em!" Jessy ordered the two bodyguards beside him.

The two by his side seemingly disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving the guards confused before the first scream broke out.

Blood stained the walls, limbs torn off their respective bodies, screams and cries flooding the room. The two bodyguards showed no mercy in their assault. The last of the guards tried to either defend their ring-leader or run away in both terror and desperation.

The latter were killed faster than the former. But in the end, they all went out in a brutal death.

Jessy approached the old woman, who was now sitting on her chair, her hair overshadowing her eyes. Each step he took, only made the woman shake harder, nothing but the sounds of wet footsteps were heard.

"What was that, Bitch? Me? A pup?!" He laughed, lifting his gun at her forehead. "From what I see, the only pup – and that's a compliment, by the way – I see here is you!"

Fauru raised her head, eyes showing nothing but pure anger and frustration. "Go. To. Hell!" She growled.

"So be it! You first, bitch!" He pressed the trigger, expecting the sweet sounds of a bang, a wet-splat, and a loud thud.

But there wasn't a bang, only a wet-splat and a loud thud.

Why can't he feel his arm right now?

Jessy looked down, seeing a crouched black-haired teen holding a crimson blade, dripping with blood. The teen looked at him with a blank, stoic look, sending shivers down his spine.

But that was the least of his worries.

Where was his hand?

Jessy had to bite down a scream, the pain of losing an arm rushing through his body. "Kill him!" He cried at his bodyguards, holding the stump that was once his arm. He scurried out of the room, the sheer agony too much to bare.

The two bodyguards charged at the teen, their hands ready to break bone and tear skin from flesh.

Tamashi brandished his blade and avoided a hit by backflipping onto the desk behind him. The bodyguard tried grabbing him, but soon found he caught nothing but air.

The teen dropped down from the air – having jumped – and stomped on the guy's face, the sounds of porcelain and bone breaking. He jumped back and landed just behind the two goons, his sword at the ready.

The bodyguards turned to the teen, one having lost his mask and the other discarding it. Both of their faces were deformed and gray-skinned, stitches lining their features.

One of the bodyguards charged in at the teen and threw a punch at him, only for the teen to jump over the limb and use it as a springboard to kick the bodyguard in the face, a tooth and some blood flying off.

The bodyguard grabbed its face in agony and roared. It was about to retaliate, but found a blood-red sword suddenly stabbed through its throat, blocking its windpipe.

Tamashi released his hold on his sword, and letting the muscled bodyguard fall to the ground, struggling in both pain and the lack of oxygen. He turned his attention to the other bodyguard, its scornful eyes staring at the assassin.

The teen adopted a hand-to-hand fighting style and waited for the behemoth of a man to make his first move. And he did, charging at him on all fours, running like a beast.

He had to sidestep a lunge and raise a foot in the air, axe-kicking the bodyguard down to the ground before he could pass him. The guard tried to stand up, but a steel-stud boot stomped on his back, hearing bone break.

Tamashi formed a crimson hatchet in his hands and slammed it hard on the bodyguard's skull, embedding it deep in his cranium. Brain matter splattered from the strike and a bit got onto the black-haired teen's cheek.

He then pried the hatchet off and threw it at the old woman's desk – who strangely enough, didn't even think of leaving. Tamashi stared at the women for a second, waiting for her to make a move.

"If you're waiting for me to run or some shit, don't bother. I know _why_ you're here." The old woman stood up from her seat and stared directly into his eyes. "After seeing _my men_ get slaughtered like cattle, and witnessing the _same men_ who did get killed by a _kid_ like you, I'm pretty sure I know that I got no chance against you, am I right?"

At least the woman knew when she was cornered and vulnerable.

"But _before_ you kill me, hear me out on this, will ya?"

Instead of answering – or even saying something for instance – Tamashi grabbed the sword embedded deep in the bodyguard's corpse and threw it directly at the old woman, piercing through her chest and nailing her on the wall just behind her.

He didn't need to hear anything. Her fate was already sealed the moment he heard her name.

Fauru choked out more than a pool of blood, a look of both betrayal and disbelief. But soon her expression softened, staring into space while the life in her eyes slowly drained and dulled.

"Heh... You could have at least let me _start_ , Jackass..." She choked out more blood, a small puddle of crimson-red liquid already forming under her feet.

"Whatever you say or do, you're _still_ going to die in the end. Nothing lasts forever, and you were just delaying the inevitable." Tamashi told the dying old woman, pulling his hatchet off her table.

He was about to finish the job with the hatchet in his hands, but the old woman raised her hand to him, her fingers slowly turning into a deathly-pale shade. He saw the look in her eyes, the look of a person who knew they were about to die anyways.

"I've met... a lot of people in my time... But by far, _you_ are the most twisted and broken man I have _ever_ laid my eyes upon... You're nothing but a walking, talking corpse..." She chuckled, coughing out another glob of blood. "Now I know, whatever offer I give you... You will _never_ truly be satisfied..."

"... With each breath you waste, you will only prolong your suffering." Tamashi raised the hatchet over his head. "Let me _relieve_ you of this hardship." He swung the one-handed axe, cutting through the air like butter...

"... A man stuck in a child's body..."

But the blade stopped only by the skin of the old woman, opening a small cut that bled red. Tamashi had a surprised look for a second before going stoic once more. What did this woman say?

"Now I understand... Those eyes of yours have seen the shit of the world, something a mere child cannot understand, even if they live through a hundred lifetimes..." The woman coughed up more blood, her breaths growing weaker and harsher than the last. "Heed these words: _'Everyone has an end... But you aren't like everyone.'_ " And with those last words, the life in her eyes were snuffed out, only a dangling corpse of an elderly woman remained.

Tamashi stared at the corpse longer than necessary, the woman's words running through his thoughts. She was right, he wasn't like everyone.

Because _he_ was the one who made sure no one was like him.

He cleaved the head clean off the body, red overflowing from the stump. He grabbed the head by the hair and wrapped it around a brown bag that he always kept inside his coat.

Having finally killed his target, he prepared to do what he always did whenever someone died by his hands.

To say the least, outside the Capital's walls, the skies turned an ash-gray on that day, the smell of burning flesh assaulting the city's people.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, shit... Should've said to the ice bitch to go fuck off instead of attending this shit-fest in her place." A certain immortal grumbled, staring at the blue sky turning into ash.

General Bitch should have been the one watch the tournament, not him. But she ordered – A.K.A, did bodily harm and forced – him to do it in her steed, saying something about searching for a man instead of wasting her time.

But, the job description forces him to either follow her rules or lose his high pay-grade.

"W-What's going on?! What is _that?!_ " The blue-haired man named after the ocean shouted, pointing at the cloud of smoke like a idiot.

"Forget about that! That's the Imperial Guard's job. Continue the damn match so I can go home or some shit!" Ewen ordered all of the contestants in the arena.

Since he was already bored out of his mind, before the tournament started, he changed a few rules. Instead of a one-on-one duel match system, he changed it into a goddamn free-for-all. Winner takes all.

One of the reason he did it, because it would make the tournament go a lot faster than anticipated. Plus, he just can't stand watching all of these buffoons make a mockery of themselves.

They were reluctant at first, but when one of them made the first move, the tournament was back to usual, ignoring the growing cloud of ash.

The immortal already knew that one of the contestants was the assassin that escaped him on the ship, because his movements and techniques weren't a dead give away enough. But why isn't he saying something about this?

Well, two reason actually. One, it was a middle finger at the ice bitch. And second, hunting the little bugger down was better than killing him on the spot.

Plus, the morsel could lead him to a feast.

Ewen licked his lips at the prospect of shedding rebellious blood, the mere thought of it made him shiver. He could hear it now, the screams of mercy while he dismantled their bodies for parts. It would be glorious!

But for now, he would just observe and oversee the tournament. The winner will get a metric-fuck-ton of gold and an invitation to ice bitch's little group of masochism – he was referring to her main army. At least the brown-haired assassin made it a little interesting time-to-time.

His movements, they were the same yet more improved than the last time they fought. There was no wasted energy, full of purpose and discipline. His strikes were precise and steady, subduing his enemies instead of killing them. Killing was actually allowed in the tournament, but the brunette made damn sure not to kill anyone.

The assassin almost reminded him of someone he looked up to dearly, someone he hoped to meet again someday.

Someone he would _loved_ to carve out their heart and devour it in front of their stoic eyes.

"The winner: Tatsumi the Blacksmith!" Sailor Boy announced while raising his hand to the said winner.

Tatsumi...

His name alone reminded him of someone.

And his smile...

He wants him. _Now!_

The boy's smile of pure innocence was intoxicating, something that would draw every sadistic killer to it. Why else do nobles put up with country bumpkins if not to break them?

It took all of Ewen's willpower – which is saying something – to prevent himself from pouncing on the boy and tearing him limb by limb, relishing the boy's screams of agony while he bathed in his blood and sorrow.

Luckily, if Esdeath were to see that smile, she might mistaken it for love – being in her early-twenties and having absolutely _no_ experience in that department, whatsoever – or some stupid shit. It was a given for a sadist to be drawn to the innocence. And she was no _exception_.

Instead doing what he wanted, he told himself to hold on to his slipping insanity, his words going through his head like a mantra. He wanted to tear the boy to bloody shreds, to hear him scream while he salvaged him for parts. He wanted him to suffer for his naivety and show him the ugly face of reality.

"Lord Ewen, the reward?" Run, one of his comrades – and one of the people he was sure was going to have an early grave – whispered to his ear. "The people are waiting for your response."

And indeed they were. Almost everyone in the arena was silent, watching and waiting for him to say something, anything. They were practically on the edges of their seats.

Sadly, that wasn't his style.

Good thing he wore his lucky, skull-like mask today, in case someone knew or remembered him. Can't let anyone get the gist of him being here and all. The last thing he needed was his prey running away from him before he could carve them out.

He walked down the steps, making sure each step was as dramatic and painfully slow as the last. He could hear the almost silent groans of frustration from the crowd, their sounds of misery and slow mental torture made him laugh under his mask.

When he was finally at the bottom – taking more than five minutes to take the last step while he dramatically and unnecessarily flaunted his hoodie around, making more than fifty poses – the crowd roared back to life, believing the slow torture was finally over.

Oh, how _wrong_ they were.

Snatching the microphone from Sailor Boy, he raised it up to his mouth. "I would like to congratulate you, Tatsumi the Blacksmith, for winning this free-for-all styled tournament. And for that, you win the grand prize..." He took a medium-sized pouch out his hoodie.

The prize was so close, only a few inches away. The brunette was about to grab the pouch from the white-haired man, but suddenly he pulled his hand back, with the pouch within its grasps.

"But _first_ , I want to give everyone my sincerest gratitude for joining us today... And for that, I have prepared a speech!"

If it weren't possible enough, the everyone, including his teammates, groaned in both frustration and exhaustion.

Unfortunately for them, he made sure to make his speech _extra_ long.

 _And_ agonizing, don't forget the _agonizing_ part.

After he was finished, the sun was already half-way set, the people either fell asleep in their seats or went numb in the brain from his long-ass speech.

"... And that is why my friend, Rebecca, was killed. Even though he had a girly-ass name, he was as manly as a bitch can ever be." Ewen shed an imaginary tear down his mask, his fist clenching with fake sorrow. "But enough about the past. I'm pretty sure I've bored you all enough?"

All he received were moans of misery and mental numbness.

"Good! And here's the reward." Ewen nonchalantly threw the bag of coins at the brunette – who was taken by surprise and stumbled a little.

"T-Thank you very much!" The boy bowed in respect to the white-haired man, clutching the bag close to his chest. "This money would really help my village."

"Good to hear that..." The white-haired immortal suddenly closed the distance between them in almost a second, surprising everyone – even the other assassin's he saw hiding in the crowd – by the sudden burst of speed. He then whispered something to the emerald-eyed boy's ears, something that made his blood freeze.

Those words almost made him piss in his pants.

"... Because fear is _so much_ sweeter whenever you think you've won, Tatsumi of _Night Raid_..." Ewen whispered in the boy's ear, his grin threatening to split apart the stitches on his mouth under his mask.

"... W-What...?" Tatsumi stuttered while his legs felt weak. He shivered from the sudden rush of bloodlust he felt from the masked man. It was nothing like he has ever felt before. It felt like he was insignificant to the man, only a walking, talking meat puppet at best.

But the most important thing was how did he know he was part of Night Raid?

Ewen giggled under his mask, sensing the boy's discomfort. He lightly blew air into the assassin's ear, making him shiver and take a step back. "I do hope we _meet_ each other again soon... _Real_ soon..." He said ominously, turning around and walking away.

Sailor Boy quickly went to his side. "Where are you going? What about the invitation?" He whispered to the immortal.

"No need, Sailor Boy. Ice Bitch has enough men to satisfy her-horny-self for decades. We don't need someone as naive as him to join." He told the former navy soldier.

Normally, he would blush at dirty mental image, but he was already used to the immortal's innuendos – most of them. "The General won't be happy about this..."

Ewen laughed at the sailor. But he felt different in the inside, his fist clenching tightly until he bled red and his bones cracked. The pain was nothing next to what he has suffered thus far.

There was also another reason why he let the boy leave the place unscathed, even going as far as giving him a warning – threat – before hand.

His moves, there were hints of familiarity in them.

Ewen looked at his hand, staring at the wound that was caused by his clenching. He then glanced at the retreating form of the assassin. There was an obvious tenseness to his movements, taking quick glances – almost unnoticeable – at his surroundings.

First the first time since he has arrived at the Capital, Ewen felt anxious. Not the kind one would feel whenever someone met their superior officer or boss.

No. He felt the kind someone would feel when they meet their long-lost family.

 _'Oh, how exciting! I hope you haven't changed since we've last met...'_ He laughed in his distorted mind, his whole being practically vibrating with joy.

He raised his mask over his head and licked the bleeding wound on his palm.

He tasted like shit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"Money, fame, power... They can only get you so far until you finally hit a wall."_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author-San: Hello! Nice to be back again. Leave a review if you want, it motivates me to write more... and coffee, send me lots of that godly, black substance, please.**


End file.
